The Beginning of the End
by xoxsillygoose
Summary: Sequel to my first story, 'Passing Over'. It's been four years since the end of the war. A lot has changed since then, and a lot more change is expected.
1. Chapter 1: Change

Chapter One

_Change_

Four years had passed since the ending of the century long war. The war that was put to an end by a group of teenagers that were far from ordinary. It seemed that once the self-claimed _Phoenix King _was smoldered along with the flames, the world exhaled a large sigh of relief. Of course, not everyone was happy that their leader was defeated, but almost _everyone_ was. During one hundred years of war, the land and its people had certainly grew tired. Finally, it was time for a much needed rest and years of relaxation.

Of course, the group of teenages that ended the war weren't given a mere moment to rest or relax.

Countless numbers of meetings, speeches, peace rounds, and much, _much_, more were scheduled and _re_scheduled. Fatigue and restlessness blanketed the heroes, responsibility even greater than before.

The busiest out of Team Avatar was easily the Avatar himself and the newly crowned Firelord, as they had the misson to gather the nations into the era of _peace _and _harmony_. Which was glady welcomed by most.

However, that isn't saying that the other members weren't busy themselves. The blind earthbender started her own metalbending school, which was, and still is, sucessful. The Southern Water Tribe siblings drifted back to their home, and with the help of benders from the North, started rebuilding the Southern Pole to its former glory. Soon after that two year long process, the warrior proposed to the Kyoshi warrior, marrying her and gracing her with a child on it's way. The master waterbender and the Firelord reunited. The airbending girl traveled with the Avatar for peace rounds and the such, visiting many new places and meeting many new people, such as her brother's new wife and child.

As you can see, a lot had changed in three years. And much more change was on it's way.

* * *

**AN: ****Hello, everyone! Welcome to my second story, the sequel to my first, _Passing Over. _If you haven't read that, I encourage you to do that...this story might make more sense if you do! :)**

**Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long to get posted...I've been lazy lately, mostly relishing my last moments of summer! School is on its way, and I'm busy getting perpared for it..sigh. :( **

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be posted soon! **

**Much love, xoxsillygoose. **


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

Chapter Two

_Leaving_

Four years had passed since the ending of the one hundred year war. Since that end, the world seemed to breathe a large sigh of relief at the very thought that the war that had destroyed, killed, and injured so much was finally over. Word spread quickly once Aang defeated the Firelord, and soon the world plunged into celebration, indulging and resurfacing their lost traditions and customs. Of course, some people were not happy with the Fire Nation's defeat—rebellions stirred, supporters of the fallen Firelord angered—yet overall, people were content. It was expected that some people wouldn't be pleased that the Avatar had won, but usually their wasn't enough rebels to start a rebellion.

It was amazing, really, that a small twelve-year-old kid could defeat and drain the most powerful man in the world of his power. It was amazing that four teenagers could take down an entire fleet of airships by themselves, that three could silence the crazed princess. Some might call it destiny, or even luck, but mostly its thought of courage and hope.

Ever since the end of the century long war, the efforts to spreading peace was difficult. It wasn't because people wouldn't cooperate—well, _some didn't_—but mostly because the world was so vast and so large that the efforts to spread peace was drawn out over a long period of time. Meeting after meeting, speeches after speeches, and peace round after peace round. Definitely tiring. Almost every night was spent in a deep slumber, unless, of course, you were traveling to yet another _meeting, __speech, _or _peace round. _

Team Avatar was pronounced as a group of heroes—the thought associated with the word 'Team Avatar' instantly brought the image of 'heroes' to most. The group gratified in the fact that they were not being chased around the world, yet they silently wished that instead of sitting in endless meetings and the such.

Finally, after four years, though, it seemed that the world finally settled down into a normal-ness that had been lost for over one hundred years. At first it was hard, being lost for over a century, but soon the people seemed to get the hang of it, trading, talking, and living in harmony without the burden of war on their shoulders.

Team Avatar definitely felt relieved once the amount of things to do dwindled. Don't get it wrong—meetings, speeches, and peace rounds were still plentiful, but thankfully the time given gave everyone a chance to...well, _begin. _To begin their lives after the war, to begin families, to begin their _life. _

The banished prince was warmly welcomed home, and began to start his era of peace and harmony under the title of 'Firelord', and with the help of the Avatar.

The blind earthbender startled a metalbending school, earning the rightful statement as _'The best earthbender in the world'_, which she demanded her students call her.

The waterbender that could barely create a water whip deemed a waterbending master and the most honored, and best, healer in the entire world—she did, after all, bring the Avatar back to life.

The sexist boy from the South Pole transformed into a man, and thought he still believed a man could do it better, respected warriors and people of both genders.

The scarred airbending girl defeating her fear of fire.

Her brother a highly ranked officer.

The warrior from Kyoshi adored.

And finally, the Avatar that disappeared for one hundred years, a hero of the world, loved by many, spreading peace and balance.

This is the era of peace and harmony.

* * *

_Meetings, meetings, meetings. _I grumbled inwardly as I hurriedly moved around the large palace bedroom that I had been staying at for at least a month now, just for the fact that all the meetings that I was scheduled to attend were conveniently here, as usual. I nimbly sifted through a pile of clothes, awkwardly dancing on the tips of my toes as I shot nervous glanced at the clock to check to time. _Ten minutes. Hurry. You know how the officials get when someone's late. _I made a face, snatching a green dress but returning it as I spotted my favorite yellow one.

Tugging the soft yellow dress over my body, I examined my reflection in the mirror. Over the past four years, I had developed into a woman, you could say. I had developed curves, and, _um_, breasts, and other assets. My lips pursed outwards as I adjusted my hair, willing a stubborn curled bang behind my ear.

This meeting was a very important one. It was going to address the state of the air temples, and what was going to be done with them. Aang was considerably excited for this meeting, as was I, but I didn't exactly favor the meeting part. My eyes closed momentarily as I exhaled, slipping on a pair of random shoes as I made my exit of the room.

An abnormal amount of air entered the room from the open window, wishing around me, and before I could even make a move to turn around, I was being pressed into a warm figure that I knew too well without even looking. As I squirmed to turn around and face him, a smile was tugging at my lips as they formed the name that I've spoken countless times: "Aang."

His grip around my waist loosened slightly as he allowed me to turn around and face him. "Hey," he mumbled, his lips formed a goofy grin, "Did I scare you?"

I laughed lightly, looking up at him. Aang had grown _a lot_—he was inches above me. unfortunately, I was probably the smallest one out of our group of friends, and even standing on my tip toes I could barely kiss him. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, "No. You've done it so many times, I'm just used to it."

Aang pouted, "Darn it."

"Maybe if you actually used the door, it would scare me." I teased, making his mock pout increase, which only caused me to laugh again.

There was a moment of content silence as we studied each other, eventually his eyes locking with mine, his demeanor suddenly changed, "This meeting is going to be great," he exclaimed as he took my hand, leading me out into the hall, "All we need is permission from all of the nations, then we can start the rebuilding process. We'll start at the Southern. Then make our way to the East, then North, and finally West."

"I can't wait to see all of them." I told him, leaning into his broad figure slightly, "All I've seen is the Western Air Temple." I smiled at the memory.

Aang squeezed my hand gently, "You're going to love them. Especially the Southern—we can play airball!"

"Maybe I'll actually beat you this time!"

"Unlikely. I'm _the _best."

I rolled my eyes, nudging him playfully, "I've gotten better!" I crowed, and we slowed as we neared the room where the meeting was held.

Aang grinned, walking me into the large room, literally bouncing with anticipation and the thought of the air temples rebuilt. It was an exciting thought, though, to see all the destroyed ruins of the temples returned to their former glory.

My eyes studied the room, which was decorated with a huge table in the center. Around the table sat a variety of people—Water Tribe, from the North and South, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation. I realized that these must be the representatives. As I eyed them, I took a seat next to Aang, who was sitting by Zuko. I waved to the Firelord, who smiled in acknowledgement, ready to start the meeting.

* * *

"How did the meeting go, Vinca?" Iroh questioned as he joined me on my balcony later that evening, obvious joy glinting in his eyes as he spotted my already made tea. The older man sat down in the free seat, closing his golden eyes momentarily as he breathed in the scent of the cooling tea. "Jasmine." he mumbled to himself, reaching for a spare cup.

I drew my eyes away from the setting sun to observe the former general. "It went really well." I replied. And it had. All of the representatives from each nation eagerly gave the permission and support for the rebuilding process—the meeting only lasted two hours, which wasn't long compared to the ones I had endured in the past.

"That's wonderful. Will you pass the tea, please?" After doing so, he carefully poured the jasmine tea, "When will the expedition team leave?"

I absently drummed my fingers lightly against the floor, "Tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow? _That's a bit soon, isn't it?"

I nodded. "It is. But everyone knows its going to take a long time to rebuild..." I paused, frowning, "And there are...remains, there. Aang wishes to start as soon as possible."

Iroh's face softened. "Of course. It will be hard for him. I'm assuming you are going along?"

"Definitely." I smiled, taking a sip of the now cool tea. "I'm excited, and I know it will be hard for Aang, but I know that I have to be there for him."

"Oh, to be in love." The former general crooned thoughtfully, making me blush. A deep chuckle followed, "Well, if you're leaving tomorrow, why aren't you packing?" He raised a bushy gray eyebrow, observing me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I should be. I've just been thinking."

"About?" there was the tinkling pouring sound as he refilled his cup.

"Everything, really. So much has changed." I sighed, leaning back against my palms as I stared at the sunset. "Olin and Siera are married and have Tzac," I grinned at the thought. Olin adored Siera, and Siera obviously adored him. I remembered meeting her for the very first time—the black haired, gold eyed girl was sweet to the heart and still is. And their little boy, Tzac, had Olin's features but Siera's personality "Sokka and Suki are married and expecting their first child, Toph's metalbending school is a hit, Zuko and Katara are joined by the hip, and Aang is always so busy."

Iroh grinned, "Youth and young love," his voice held a tinge of longing, and he easily finished his second cup. "Zuko and Katara. Such an unlikely couple."

This made me laugh, my tea forgotten. "I know. But they love each other a lot."

"So do you and Aang." he pointed out.

I lowered my eyes shyly. "Yeah," I mumbled, my cheeks warming.

This only made Iroh chuckle more, "Well..." he yawned, "I'll be going." He waggled a finger at me, "And you better get packed. I'm sure they won't like waiting for you!" I rolled my eyes, playfully shooing him away.

I only laughed once I saw that he had taken the tea-pot with him.

* * *

"Vinca, wake up." There was a soft nudge to my side, causing me to groan as I rolled over, letting the comfortable bed engulf me. "_Vinca. Wakey wakey."_ The soft nudged turned to a series of nimble pokes, prodding at my sides and stomach, tickling me. "Vinca, Vinca, Vinca!"

A loud groan escaped my lips as I absently swatted away the fingers, only to be lifted out of the bed, earning a squeak of surprise. "Wha...? M'tired." I feebly argued, trying to squirm out of the arms and back to the bed.

"It's time to go." The voice returned.

"Go where?" I mumbled, my eyes still closed in my half-awake state.

"To the Southern Air Temple."

"Mhmhm..." I then realized what was being said, and abruptly awoke, blinking my eyes opened to be met with darkness and the silhouette of the figure holding me in his arms. "Oh, yeah." I sighed, absently rubbing my eyes as Aang dropped me back onto the bed, making me giggle. "Why are we leaving so early?"

Aang sat down next to me on the bed, his earnest gray eyes wide awake, "It'll take about a day and a half to get there." He replied patiently.

I nodded sleepily, my eyes resting on the dark sky outside, the moon almost full. I guessed that it was a little after midnight. "This is a crime getting up so early," I grumbled, rising to my feet to go retrieve my bag. However, I was pulled gently back into the bed and into Aang's warm arms.

"We can rest a little bit," he murmured into my ear, his arms snaking around my waist. He had grown so much over the time period—his facial features had matured from his boyish attitude yet still withhold some of the softness, his stance and shoulders had broadened and he had obtained muscles and charming looks. His personality remained the same—sweet, golden, and goofy—and I could ask for nothing more.

I giggled lightly, "I thought we had to leave? It_ is_ a long trip, you know."

He made a face before brushing his lips against mine, making my whole body tingle. His effect on me hadn't changed over the time of four years, and each movement of his lips with mine only caused the sparkling electricity he gave me to increase, leaving me memorized and breathless. My fingers twined around his neck, bringing him closer, if seemingly possible. My heart was thudding painfully so in my chest, and I was almost positive that he could hear it.

I absently felt myself being pressed down onto the bed, our lips moving in gentle unison, yet filled with urgency and hunger. He suddenly drew away, his breath catching as he breathed. I opened my eyes, unaware that they had closed, and found him staring at me, our breathing heavy.

Through eyes that were half-lidded, he murmured: "I love you—,"

Aang was abruptly cut off by a loud crashing noise, followed by a low vibration of the floor, which caused several light items to fall off of the shelves around the room. At first, I instantly thought it was an earthquake, but once the bedroom door was kicked open and loud, familiar grunts were heard, I realized who it was a moment too late.

"_Spirits_! Get your asses out of bed and your hands off of each other and get outside, you lilylivers! We were supposed to leave an half hour ago, ya know!" Toph bellowed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glowered blindly at us. I then realized that we were tangled in bed, and with a blushing face, we both rolled out of bed and onto our feet, blushing furiously. "I could hear your heartbeats a mile away!" she grunted.

I ducked my head in embarrassment, "_Er—_hey, Toph..." I was happy to see her, of course, but not so happy to realize that she had caught Aang and I kissing.

A smirk tugged her lips as she punched my arm, making me wince inwardly. "Yo, Sparkles. How's it going? Well, when you're not all over Twinkletoes," I flushed, "Hey, Aang. Of course you weren't using your seismic senses, weren't you...?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Heh. Um...we better leave."

Toph grinned. "Yup." she suddenly made a gagging noise, "And if you two are gonna be all _smoochy-smoochy _during this trip, I'm jumping off of Appa, I swear..."

We both blushed, with me grinning enthusiastically as we exited the palace. This was going to be a great trip.

* * *

**AN: ****So, Aang, Vinca, and Toph are off to the Southern Air Temple! I hope I didn't make anybody OOC. Even though everyone had matured, I'm sure Toph was still her same old self even at the age of seventeen. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Are We There Yet?

Chapter Three

_Are We There Yet?_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

Aang's finger twitched as he stared evenly at the blind earthbender, who was smugly smiling as she picked her toes. For the last half hour, she had constantly been on and off again asking him if we had arrived yet. It seemed that Aang's patience had worn off, as it was obvious in his eyes.

"I'll tell you when we're there." He finally replied, rubbing his hairless head before adverting his eyes. There was a thoughtful moment of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

I giggled, shaking my head to myself before leaving the two in the saddle, gusting myself up to Appa's reins. The flying bison let out a low rumble of appriciation once I started to affectionately pet him. It was a cool day, the air chilled and dewy. The clouds around us were light, yet held the sensation of an oncoming shower. My eyes rested on the ground below us, which was slightly blurred by the clouds and the fact that it was so far down. But I knew that the machines manufactered by the Fire Nation—the same type of machines that allowed the firebenders to destroy the Air Nomads—were down there, following us to the temple. Inside the machines were the earthbenders that were going to assist us in rebuilding the scorched beauty.

A sigh escaped my lips as my fingers trailed through my hair, the thoughts drifing through my mind drowsy. I had gotten little sleep, and my body was stiff from sitting on Appa all day. I couldn't wait until we landed that night to catch up with the rest of the expedition team and to get a good night's sleep.

The impending question still hung in the air, and was repeatedly repeated, "Are we there yet?"

* * *

After landing that night in a large clearing in the middle of nowhere, _and_ after everyone had eaten and shared stories around the campfire, they resided into their tents for sleep. We had made good time that day, and the remainder of the trip should only be at least six hours, which wasn't horribly bad.

"Good ol' earth," Toph crooned lovingly, patting the ground, an expression of pure content on her face. She definately hadn't changed much over the four years, except for growing taller and stronger. "I missed you."

I glanced at her, and chuckled lightly, "Are you excited to see the temple tomorrow?"

The earthbender raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure it'll _look _amazing!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around in her face in an attempt to show that she was blind.

I blinked, slightly embarrassed. "You know what I ment." I huffed, unrolling our sleeping bags.

Toph grunted. "Yeah." she yawned loudly, "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay...'night, Sparkles!" and with that, she encased herself in a rock tent.

I rolled my eyes, smiling softly before observing the campsite. Everyone seemed to be asleep, even Appa and Momo. But where was Aang? My heart lurched unexpectedly in worry. _He's probably on the other side of Appa. _I peered around the bison, and was relieved to see him hunkered over, back facing me. He seemed to be working on something.

My lips pursed in curiosity, my feet dragging me forward. I couldn't get a good look of what he was working on, except for something that glinted brightly under the moon. "What's that?" I inquired, resting my hand on his shoulder.

At my words and my touch, Aang yelped, flying out of his seat, the object he was working on swiftly being jerked into his pants pocket. His eyes were wide and his breathing hitched from the surprise, yet once he saw it was merely me he relaxed. "Hey," he let out a low breath, his hands in his pockets.

I cocked my head, "What were you working on?"

He was flustered, "Er—I, uh, wasn't...um, working on anything." he nervously rubbed the back of his head, lowering his eyes.

Aang was obviously lying, yet I didn't press more. I frowned. "Alright. Well...I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." I gave him a warm hug before retreating to my sleeping bag, curious on what he was making, but more curious on what tomorrow held.

* * *

That night and the next day passed quickly, and soon the Souther Air Temple seemed to slowly appear out of the sky, hazy at first, yet simply breathtaking. It was tall, and even though it was destroyed, it still held an essence of magnificence and beauty that demanded respect and attention. _Grand. _That was one word out of many that described the temple.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Aang murmured from his seat next to me. His voice was slow and lazy, drawled out as his gray eyes settled on the gradually forming temple that came out of the fog. A tinge of longing and want tinted his tone, and his lips were set in a firm line, niether smiling nor frowning.

I felt sad for him. To see his former home—the remains of it, the remains of his _people. _My eyes rested on him, and I took his hand, squeezing reassuringly in a gesture that whispered, _It'll be alright. _

He swallowed heavily, closing his eyes momentarily. "I don't know if I can do this." he told me.

"You don't have to," I reminded him gently, "But it'll be best if you do. It'll be better."

"I know..." Aang trailed off, lowering his eyes.

"Aang," I touched his cheek, "I know it will be hard. We don't expect anything of you—of course not. You've been to this temple before; you've seen the effects of the war...and it's bad." he grimaced, "but we will all be here for you. _I'll _be here for you. Every step of the way." I nodded.

A half-smile formed on his lips, "Thank you," his voice was low, and he engulfed me in a hug.

"Ew! Stop it! Don't make me jump off of Appa!" Toph gagged from the saddle.

* * *

**AN: ****I don't know if I'm happy with that chapter or not...but it pretty much pinpointed all that I wanted it to, so I guess it's alright. How'd you guys like it? Review? ^^ And thank you all very much for supporting me! I promise, more chapters will be on their way. It might be a little slow at first—I'm still a little unsure on my plot idea. D: **

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sudden News in the South

Chapter Four

_Sudden News in the South_

"This feels amazing!" Toph exclaimed, shuffling her feet against the ground, "Though I must say, the Western Air Temple felt better." she smirked, sightlessly scanning the horizon. "It feels like it just came up out of nowhere." The Southern Air Temple was laid out in front of us, hundreds of feet tall, so tall that you literally had to stare straight upwards to see the end. It stretched from the right and to the left, and at each sides a little bit of forest were scattered in the valleys. At first glance, the temple didn't look destroyed—but if you really looked, you could see the scorch marks on the sides of the temple, the scarred trees, the ruined area.

A blanket of snow had recently covered the ground, and I was glad that I had brought warmer clothes. It was near the South Pole, after all. It was cold and breezy, yet the feeling of air so plentiful around was thrilling.

I tugged on my coat, exhaling lightly as I took in the temple. It was magnificent, truly one of the world's wonders. I couldn't even imagine what the other two temples looked like—I could almost guarantee that they were a glory themselves, yet no one could say if they had been even more effected by the war or not.

"Would you two like a tour?" Aang's smile was dazzling; one of pure joy and content. He didn't even express being the slightest bit cold. I guess it was something you got used to.

I nodded, "Of course, Mr. Avatar." I teased lightly.

He chuckled, and interlocked his arm with mine, grandly leading me forward, with Toph gagging in the background and saying that she'll just stay here and wait for the rest of the expedition team.

* * *

"These rooms are were the monks slept?" I inquired, peering into a room that's door had been ripped off. Inside was a beautifully decorated bedroom, drapped with torn yellows, oranges, and—_bones_. I winced, subtly guiding Aang away from that particular room. I knew that sometime he was going to have to face it—but not now. He was so happy with being home.

"Yup," he replied earnestly, "I'll show you my old room!" his voice was laced with excitement as he lead me down the hall and down another.

Finally we reached it. The room's door had been blown off. _That's not a good start. _I thought, and followed him inside. The room was small, and I could see that it had been shared with other monks, as two beds sat in the room. Fortunately, there were no bones, only layers of dust and scattered clothing, scrolls, papers, and toys.

Aang looked around, "I haven't cleaned it in over one hundred years." he said, and absently picked through some of the objects thrown around. His shoulders slanted forward in a slight sign of defeat as he collapsed onto the beaten mattress, lowering his gray eyes.

"Do you need some time alone?" I asked gently.

He glanced up, "No. It's fine," he rose to his feet, exiting the room without looking back. "It's over now."

* * *

"How was the trip, Haru?" I asked the earthbender. The rest of the expedition team—at least twenty earthbenders and helpers—had arrived while Aang and I were gone. They all appeared a little frazzled, but otherwise, in good shape.

Haru shrugged nonchalantly, "It was good. A little bumpy, though." he chuckled heartily, looking around. "Your brother did not come?"

I shook my head, "No." Olin and Haru were good friends, "He stayed home to take care of Tzac."

"Ah. Right," the earthbender grinned, his green eyes roaming the temple, "Looks like quite a project," Haru commented.

"Actually, its not that bad...well, some parts are, but other than that, it should only take about a month or so." I told him, observing the buildings.

Haru smiled, "It's beautiful."

I nodded, staring at the temple. "Yeah—,"

"Hey! Haru! Get your ass over here, you lazy lump!" Toph's voice echoed, "You too, Sparkles!" There was a lingering threat in her voice, and we both hurried over.

Once we reached the blind earthbender, I saw that the others were surrounding a large map. Aang was pointing to a certain part of the temple. "We're start here today. If any of you feel tired, you can go rest in the quarters over here," he pointed to the other side of the temple. Those rooms hadn't been touched by the Fire Nation, and if they had, we had cleaned them. "Sound good?" he raised his gray eyes to be met with a series of nods. The men and women rose to their feet, and with a chorus of chatter, started off towards that side of the temple.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, looking tired. "I wish Sokka was here. He was always good with plans..." he trailed off as we started following the benders.

"He was going to come," I reminded him, "But he can't leave Suki's side for one minute. I think he's afraid the baby is going to be born if he's gone. Even though it's due in two months." I giggled.

"You're right," he smiled. Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "Wanna fly?"

I frowned, "I don't have my—," A shriek escaped my mouth as I was abrupt lifted into the air, my feet dangling into mid-air, and with a blink of an eye, I was hoisted on top. I realized that Aang had taken his glider and was flying—with me on top of it. "Aang!" I cried, clutching the wooden staff as he turned sharply. "Is this safe?"

Aang laughed at my dismay, "Of course!" he swooped down, nearly hitting a tree branch. "This is the best way to see the temple!"

It was true. You could see why the temple was built so high—and in the back of my mind, I could envision monks flying around the tall building followed by air bison. A sense of longing engulfed me, but it was shoved away as we suddenly dropped, heading on a crash course to the ground.

I yelped as the ground neared, "Are you crazy?!" I hollered, and seeing that Aang wasn't going to change course, jumped from the glider and airbended myself safely onto the ground.

Aang landed beside me, "Scared ya!" he teased, tickling my stomach.

I swatted his hands away, sticking my tongue out, "You _are _crazy!" I ducked away from his tickling fingers.

He grinned, setting his staff down and raising an eyebrow mockingly, "Hm...it seems that we had landed by the airball field." his grin was playfully wicked.

I blinked. How had I not noticed the tall wooden columns and the squares with circles in the middle? The field was huge. "It seems so," I replied evenly, knowing where this was going. A smile tugged on my lips.

Aang rocked back on the balls of his feet, "Yup. I bet you still couldn't beat me after all these years..." he trailed off. There was a hidden challenge that I most definitely would accept.

Even though I knew his statement was true, I could give him the doubt that it wasn't. "I'll see about that!" I smiled broadly, and with that, the match started.

* * *

Hours later, I was laying on a pile of snow, sore and exhausted. Aang had beaten me in every single one of our seventy games, except for one, which he let me win. It was tiring and somehow I kept playing even though I was horrible at it. Or, Aang was just really good. _I'll go with the second one. _

It was dark, and Aang had started a small fire for warmth and light. The stars were bright overhead, twinkling with intensity and light.

Finally, I manged to make myself get out of the snow and go sit by Aang. Warmth suddenly engulfed me, and I gladly welcome it.

"Told you I would beat you," Aang chided.

I made a face, nudging him, "_Hey_, I won one game."

"_One."_

"Still...that counts, right?"

"Sure," he laughed, his arm resting around my waist. I leaned into him, closing my eyes, feeling content.

There was a long, peaceful silence that was interrupted by a sudden _clank _of something hitting the ground. It sounded in between us, and, curiously, I reached for it. Yet my hand was abruptly shooed away as Aang clutched the object out of my reach and into his pocket.

"What was that for?" I asked incredulously, turning to look at him.

Aang looked nervous, "Uh—th-that's mine," he stammered.

"Why are you hiding it from me?" I was curious, that's all, and I wanted to know what exactly it was.

He rubbed the back of his neck feverishly, "B-Because...uh..." his face was flushed, "Heh, _well_, its...um..." Aang searched desperately for the right words, and his shoulders dropped in defeat before he suddenly blurted: "I'mleavingtomorrowtogotoBaSing Se." his words were fast-paced and audible, not to mention incomprehensible.

"_What?" _

Aang was flustered, "I'm leaving tomorrow...for Ba Sing Se."

I only stared at him. "You're _what?_"

He lowered his eyes. "It's a meeting—and its urgent."

"But...that's half-way across the world!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

Aang nodded slowly, "It's _very_ urgent."

"But..." I repeated out of disbelief, "You...I..._the temple_..." I squeaked, "I don't know how it looked!"

He wouldn't meet my eyes, "It won't be hard. Right now, we're working on the western side...basically where all the training areas were."

"I don't know what they looked like!" I was feeling faint. He _can't _go—nobody here knows how the temple looked before, and what if I messed up! Of course, there was Toph and the others, but Aang was the unofficial leader here, because he, after all, was here before it was destroyed—not to mention the Avatar and the eldest airbender.

Aang was rubbing the back of his neck again, "I have a packet of papers in my bag." He told me, "There are pictures. Tons of them. Detailed and colored and the such."

I exhaled loudly, massaging my temples, "I can't believe this," I grumbled to myself, feeling dishearted and lost.

"I believe in you. You can do this."

I stared at the ground angrily. "Why didn't you tell me that you had to leave? _When _are you leaving?" I was more confused than angry, actually.

Aang sighed, "Vinca, I'm sorry. It...just came up..." he trailed off, picking at the ground, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'll be back in about a week in a half. Maybe two."

I crossed my arms, "Alright," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's fine," I told him, "I guess it's nothing you can do. If its urgent..."

Aang kissed my forehead, "I'm glad you understand." He pulled away, looking back at the temple, "We should head back."

"You have to get your things ready," I said awkwardly.

"I do." Suddenly, a mischievous grin appeared, "Wanna fly?"

I groaned, yet happily agreed.

* * *

**AN: ****I feel as if I'm not getting Aang's character very well...I mean, after four years, one does mature a bit, but it's _Aang. _What do you guys think? Am I making Aang too OOC? I'd love to hear you're thoughts! And...hm, I wonder why Aang is going to the Earth Kingdom? _If _he's going to the Earth Kingdom? (commence eyebrow raising)**

**Thank you all for all the lovely reviews, adding me to your fav. author/story, and following me as a author or my story! It sure brightens my day when I recieve the e-mail notifications! :) I'm very pleased that some of you have the idea of what Aang _might _be making... ;) does that count as a spoiler? or nay? the winky-face holds many secrets ;)**

**Thank you! And until next time... :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Kiss Goodbye

Chapter Five

_A Kiss Goodbye_

I watched Aang pack his things onto Appa with a sense of sadness. It was early in the morning, and the others were already preparing to get ready to work. Up in the sky, it was painted a murky gold, laced with clouds lazily drifting around the temple and into the mountains, the moon a faint sphere in the sky, distanced away from the sun mid-way in the sky. The world around me was silent except for the quiet hum of the birds, the rustle of leaves, the breeze, Appa's rumbles, and Aang's quiet movements.

My eyes rested on my boyfriend, who was wearing traditional Air Nomad clothing—a yellow robe adorned with reds and oranges. His brows were furrowed as he sat cross-legged on the leather saddle, sifting through some paperwork, his foot bouncing lightly. I observed him and found myself smiling despite myself. Aang reached forward, placing a slim index finger on a paper that was being tugged on by the breeze. He seemed completely absorbed in what he was reading, and completely ignored the lemur nibbling on his ear, scratching for attention.

I chuckled, snapping Aang out of his trance. He blinked, his head abruptly moving upwards to meet me, scaring Momo from his shoulders. The flying lemur glided away, chattering in annoyance at his disturbance. Aang, though, merely rubbed his eyes with two closed palms, unaware that he had released his paperwork from his grasp and into the breeze's.

I leapt forward, swiftly catching the escaped paper and airbending myself up onto the saddle, earning a low grunt from Appa as he munched on hay. I handed the paper to Aang, who gratefully accepted them, smiling softly at me as he returned them to his bag. A yawn snaked out of his mouth as he moved closer to me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Hi," Aang lazily greeted, his gorgeous gray eyes peering at me through half-closed lids, encased in curly eyelashes. His chapped pale, pink lips were curved upwards in a crooked smile, his blue arrow glinting slightly under the warmth of the rising sun. I was suddenly transported back to when he was twelve and I was thirteen, his childish figure grinning cheekily at me.

My lips moved upwards into a smile that almost matched his, "Hi," I repeated, meeting his twinkling eyes. "Why haven't you left yet?" I inquired, motioning towards the gradually rising sun. He was supposed to leave at sunrise—at this rate, he'll arrive at the Earth Kingdom in about four days instead of two.

He shrugged nonchalantly, absently playing with my hair, "I guess I got a little caught up in my work," he made a face as he mentioned the papers. I knew he hated sitting around reading, hunkered over piles of papers that he almost had to have in hand all the time. "Or maybe I was waiting up until my beautiful girlfriend came and gave me a long kiss goodbye..." he raised his eyebrows, puckering his lips expectantly.

I giggled, blushing all the while as I met his oncoming lips with the back of my hand, ducking away from his lips, "Very funny, Avatar," I poked his pouting figure, "Don't worry, you'll get your wish soon enough," I promised with a wink, which caused him to blush himself, only making me giggle into my other hand. "I came to tell you goodbye—and to get those pictures that you were supposed to give me last night...but somehow got _preoccupied._" Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

Aang blushed even deeper, "R-Right," He reached over, pulling his bag over and shuffling through the paperwork. I blinked at the sight of so many papers. Finally, he pulled out a packet of what appeared to be at least two hundred sheets of parchment clipped together, each one crisp and holding the scent of age, yet still beautifully coloured and rich.

I carefully paged through a couple of them, "Wow," I breathed, "These are beautiful." And they were. Each was detailed and described in illustrated parts of the temple. "Where did you get these from?" I wondered aloud, raising my eyes to him. Aang's warm cheeks had died down to their normal color.

"I came to the temple a couple of months ago while on the way to the South Pole with Sokka. I found them in one of the rooms. Along with packets of illustrations of the other temples." Aang grinned to himself, obviously pleased at my reaction and at his discovery. It was a fantastic discovery—descriptions and obviously accurate pictures of what the temples looked like before—with close up detailed and far away ones. With these, the temple would be just as beautiful as it was one hundred years ago...maybe even more; like it was brand new.

"Amazing," I exclaimed, setting the packet down. "I can't wait to look through them." I subconsciously smoothed them over with a flat-palm.

Aang's gray eyes flickered towards the sky, and he sighed deeply. "I better be going. It's a long trip, isn't it, buddy?" he patted the flying bison lovingly. Appa groaned, and Aang laughed, ruffling his fur.

My heart dropped and I frowned. I certainly was going to miss him— _a lot. _Two weeks..._or more_...was quite a long time to be away from your boyfriend who has been by your side almost everyday. Of course, we had been separated, but it's always been hard.

Shaking away those thoughts, I turned towards Aang, "Yeah...well...I'm going to miss you," I mumbled, and was abruptly encased in his radiating warmth, his arms tight around me, pressing me into his body. I returned the hug, relishing his being, relishing _Aang. _

After a few moments, he pulled away slightly, only a short distance between us. A smile twitched on his lips, "Where's that kiss you promised?" he asked cheekily, our foreheads touching.

I laughed lightly, rolling my eyes before pulling him in, my fingers tracing down, gripping his collar of his shirt. Our kissed was lingering and hard, yet undertoned with gentleness and longing. Once we broke apart—breathless—, he adorned me with a loving look that made me falter into a blush.

"I'd say that was a great farewell kiss," Aang told me breathlessly, "I can't wait to see what the one is like when I get home."

My cheeks warmed even more, and I pecked his cheek, rising to my feet. He followed, hugging me once more, much to my delight.

After helping me off of Appa, he stared at me with his familiar gray eyes, his warm arms still around me in a half-hug, "I love you, Vinca."

I smiled gently, finishing the final hug, "I love you, too." These words were true to the heart, and we both knew it.

* * *

**AN:**** A bit of Vincaang fluff before Aang leaves on his trip. I honestly love writing fluff! Makes me happy! ^^ I could write the whole story with tons of fluff (believe me, its planned) yet I know, it needs a plot. I have one...(Kinda!).**

**Thanks for the reviews! And, well...for everything! :)**

**Love, xoxsillygoose.**


	6. Chapter 6: Drunken Tears

Chapter Six

_Drunken Tears_

It has been almost two weeks since Aang had left for Ba Sing Se. I missed him a lot, and thought about him everyday. I prayed that his trip was safe. I'm sure it would be—it had been a dry summer so far, with little rain, so the chances of him getting stuck in a storm was slim. I had received a messenger hawk from Aang saying that he would be back soon, yet the 'soon' part was unsure.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned my attention back to the pack of pictures. I was sitting cross-legged in a courtyard, my back resting against a waterless fountain. I was slowly picking through the packet, staring intently at each picture as if I had to memorize them. The illustrations were amazing, their details intricate and memorizing.

The part of the temple we had been working on was more than halfway done. All it needed was some paint in the parts that the pictures described, and the proper training tools, of course. I was proud of our work.

"Hey, Sparkles," The all-too-familiar voice snapped me swiftly out of my thoughts, making me blink in confusion. My eyes focused on the blind earthbender standing, hands on hips, in front of me. Her black hair flickered violently in the rough breeze that circled around us, holding the threat of more snow. Her murky green depths stared down at me, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just looking at these pictures Aang gave me." I replied, picking up the papers so they wouldn't blow away. I absently adjusted my coat around me for warmth.

Toph grunted, "_Bor-ing!" _she huffed loudly, "Why don't you come back to the dining area? Me and the boys are gonna get hammered." she grinned broadly.

I raised an eyebrow, "_Hammered_?"

Now it was her to raise an eyebrow, "Oh, come on, Sparkles. Ya know, drunk?"

A blush warmed my cheeks, "Er—yeah."

"So, wanna come? It'll be fun. Plus, you need to take a break from those pictures, or you'll become like me," Toph smirked, waving her hand in front of her eyes before laughing, roughly pulling me off the ground.

I was tugged along, barely keeping my balance as she basically dragged me, "Uh, Toph, I don't know if I should—,"

"Oh, have a little fun!" she groaned, a wicked smile on her lips.

I had a bad feeling about this.

But before I could protest, we had entered the small room, decorated with a simple round table and a couple of chairs seated around it, each one not matching the other. I recognized Haru, a female named On Jy who I had befriended a couple of days ago, plus another girl and another teenaged man. The unknown girl introduced herself as Alun, and the teenaged man Jeohn.

"Now that we're all best friends, let's get this party started!" Toph crowed, reached forward and snatching a bottle of alcohol. She poured the liquid into a glass in front of each of us. "Drink up," she announced, "Or I'll drink it for you!" I stared at the drink before taking it in one gulp. It tasted horrible, and I resisted the urge to gag. Toph chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it!"

And she poured everyone another round.

* * *

Aang returned back to the temple early the next morning to see Toph wobbling around the courtyard, hanging onto the statue of Monk Gyasto. Her hair was messed up, her clothes rattled, and she was emitting a series of giggles. The first thought that came to the Avatar's mind was; _drunk. _But Toph didn't get drunk—only tipsy, and with a sigh, he slowly walked over to her, his bags hefted over his shoulder.

"Um...hey, Toph," Aang greeted, examining the earthbender.

She lazily lifted her head, waving slightly, "_Heyy_, Twinkles. Heh, you'll never believe what we did last night..." she giggled, pulling out a slim bottle of vodka from behind her and taking a deep drink. Once she released the bottle from her lips, Aang gently took it from her, placing it carefully into his bag before she could object.

"I think I have a good idea." He told her, closing his eyes momentarily. "Who all got drunk?" He didn't want those people to work today—and he would have to see that they had water...actually, he would just give everyone a day off. He nodded to himself at his idea.

Toph hiccupped, blindly searching around for the bottle of vodka Aang had taken. Once she didn't find it, she simply reached for another she had brought with her, causing Aang to sigh. "Welllllll," she drew out her words, "Haru, those...one peoples...and, heh, heh, heh, Vincaaaaa."

This caught Aang's attention, "_Vinca? _Oh, Spirits, Toph, don't tell me you got her drunk."

"_I _didn't, you shoulda shaw herr, Twinklessss!" The earthbender suddenly burst out into laughter, her knees giving out. Aang caught her, and steadied her onto her rump, seating her on the ground. "She downed, like, uh, like ten shots and a whole bottle of furr whiskey!" she continued laughing loudly.

Aang sighed. _Fantastic_. By drunk-Toph's slurred words, Vinca was a crazy drunkard, spilling truths that Toph couldn't remember as Aang carried her to her bedroom. The whole entire way of carrying the intoxicated bender was spent getting alcohol tainted breath breathed into his face, with bone rattling laughter and high-pitched hiccups.

After setting Toph into bed and taking all alcohol related items and setting down plenty of water, the Avatar wandered over to Vinca's room.

The sight of his girlfriend sprawled out, half-way off the bed, face buried into pillows made him laugh.

* * *

I felt like shit.

_Shit. _

What did I do last night?

Oh yeah..._Toph. _

Alcohol.

Fire Whiskey.

Shots.

_Shit. _

My head was throbbing painfully with a heavy headache. My body felt gross and every single sound made me wince, the throbbing increasing. I buried my head into my pillows, trying to black out the lights, noises, and..._everything. _

I mentally cursed Toph, but it hurt to think, so I just resided back into sleep.

_Shit._

* * *

It was evening when I finally felt better. _Much _better. The headache was gone and my body felt good, especially after taking a bath. During that time, I had promised myself never to drink alcohol again. Ever.

I roamed the halls, wondering what my drinking friends felt like. I didn't remember much from last night except for drinking my fith shot. Which I regretted immensely.

I considered checking up on Toph, but figured she was fine. She was the 'world's greatest earthbender' afterall.

A smile tugged on my lips as I found myself in the courtyard. My eyes lingered on the statue of Aang's former master, Monk Gyasto. I felt a large amount of respect for the man, and bowed, my nose nearly touching the ground. Yet my gesture was interrupted by a familiar grumble, which caused me to whirl around out of surprise.

"Appa?" I exclaimed in confusion, rushing up to the lovable bison and giving him a warm hug. He returned it by attempting to lick me, which I narrowly avoided, laughing. "Not this time, buddy," I giggled, patting his nose. A sudden realization hit me—if Appa was here...Aang must be, too!

A rush of happiness and excitement crashed into me as I turned on my toes, running back into the temple in search of my boyfriend. I searched down each hall and peered into each open door, yet I couldn't find him. Growing increasingly worried, I began to move to the other side of the temple to search—but that's when the smell of smoke..._and something else_, caught my attention.

Concerned, I slowly followed the scent, and pinpointed the source behind two closed doors. Abruptly confused, I knocked gently, my nose wrinkling at the odor.

One of the huge wooden doors opened, revealing Aang, much to my surprise and relief. His expression instantly changed brightly, and he swooped me up in a hug, a low chuckle rising from his throat.

"I missed you, Vinca," he whispered into my ear, his hug tight.

I returned the hug, pulling away slightly, "I think I missed you more."

He rolled his gray eyes, "Impossible." And with that one word, he closed the distance between us, our lips connecting eagerly. Warmth coursed through me, and as usual, I was left breathless when we finally pulled away.

I smiled broadly at him, feeling ultimately happy that Aang was finally home. But that was when I noticed the tears stained on his cheeks and his bloodshot, puffy eyes. My smile disappeared—Aang had been crying, and I know he knew that I had noticed, as his eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Aang? What's wrong?" I demanded to know, my eyes searching his in worry.

Aang shrugged, nonchalantly, "Nothing," his voice was quiet. Something was definitely wrong.

Then it all made sense. The smoke—it smelt like wood, fire, and..._death. _I recognized the smell anywhere. Aang was cremating the remains of his people—the remains of his nation.

"Aang," I murmured gently, forcing him to look at me. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he seemed so helpless, so sad. I had told him that I would be with him when he did it. I had broken my promise.

Aang turned away from me, sobs wracking through his body. I leaned forward, my hands cupping his cheeks, "It's alright," I whispered, "I'm here. I'm here," I repeated softly, sitting next to him with my arms around him when he collapsed, tears streaming down his face freely. "I'm here," I whispered, holding him, rocking him like a small child. I was crying, too, "It's alright," I was mourning with, crying for his loss, crying for his people.

"I'm here for you. _Always._" I told him, brushing away his tears. Those five words were honesty at it's best.

* * *

**AN: ****The end was mushy, I know. But you've got to imagine—Aang finally gave his fallen people away properly. Everyone he knew. All those people, it would've been so hard to do that. Especially his dearest friends, like Monk Gyasto. You can expect a lot of crying. I wanted to include that little ending because Aang would've had to do it sometime, and it would've ended it tears. I considered making Aang going into the Avatar State...but that would've been kind of unnecessary, because he like mastered it, and him cremating the remains of the airbenders would be him finally letting go of them and accepting that what's done is done, and that they still love him...and yeah, I'm rambling. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the support! I put up two chapters today, including this one! Another one might be up...I'm feeling very creative today! Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Forever and a Day

**Three chapters in one day. My creativity is running low now, so this is probably the last one for the day.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Forever and a Day_

The next morning, Aang and I took the ashes and Appa up into the air. Aang explained to me that throwing the ashes into the sky and air was a traditional Air Nomad custom when somebody passed. It showed that the airbender would always truely stay an airbender—the wind was nomadic, and carried the fallen ashes away, away on a new journey. He did not shed one tear during the silent cermony, instead, wore a small smile, his eyes sad under the soft sunlight.

The trip back to the temple was quiet, except for Appa's occasional grumble. Aang was staring at the sky, his face solemn. The cermony was over, and so was the mourning, he had said, yet I knew that he would mourn for the rest of his life for his lost nation, as I would for my grandmother and parents. It's not something you can get over—of course, I knew that our losses were completely different. Aang lost his whole entire race, while I only my family. But it was the same in ways; his people were his family, and they loved him as he loved them.

Appa landed in the courtyard that held the statue of Monk Gyatso and the fountain. Aang's gray eyes rested on the statue, and instead of staring sadly like he had done before, he simply smiled and bowed deeply. I smiled, dipping my head slightly in a bow. I could tell Aang wanted to be alone before I even had to ask. He was most likely going to meditate.

I left him alone. It was still early in the morning; the sun had barely risen. The air was cool, yet was gradually warming. The others were still asleep, and probably would be for a couple more hours. I considered going back to bed, but dismissed it. _It's perfect weather for airbending. _I thought mischeviously. _Work on your airball skills. You have to beat him fair and square one day! _I almost giggled at the thought of me actually beating him with Aang letting me. _Probably won't happen. _I decided, but headed down to the vacant airball field anyway.

My eyes roamed the area, and my body slipped effortlessly into a stance. Breathing in slowly, I began my regular routine.

* * *

"How was your trip? I never got the chance to ask you," I inquired, my eyes flickering from the aurora lights straight ahead to Aang's face, which was calm and held twinkling eyes and a smile. We had been outside for at least an hour watching the beautiful lights dancing across the sky, gleaming different colors, such as greens, blues, and pinks. The stars blinked around the ever-moving lights, surrounding both them and the full moon above.

Aang shrugged. I was leaning against the crook of his arm, right by his heart, his arms around me protectively. We were both dressed in warm clothing, and out breath came out in small puffs of air, "Nothing special. Meetings..." he stuck his tongue out, making a face, "I visited Olin, though."

The mention of my brother caught my attention. "Oh, really? But he lives far away from Ba Sing Se." I raised my eyebrow, pressing into him for more warmth.

He blushed, "You're very right."

"Did you even have a meeting? Or do you have a secret bromance with my brother?" I cracked a smile at my own words. Aang and Olin were close friends, though, yet the my statement was only a joke.

Aang laughed, "Funny," he poked my nose, making me wrinkle my nose, "Well..." He suddenly looked nervous, and lowered his eyes, "I didn't have a meeting. I...uh, had to ask Olin something."

Curiousity sparked in me, "Oh. What was that?" I wondered.

His eyes rested back on the aurora lights, and he seemed absorbed in them. "A very important question."

"I see," I drew on.

Aang exhaled lightly, his fingers drumming on the ground gently, "I asked Olin, because, well, your father isn't around..." He stalled.

I nodded, encouraging him on.

"I went to your brother to ask him...for your hand. In marriage." his face was growing red, "Because I love you, a lot, and you're the only one I've ever loved this much, and I just, really, really, _really_, want you to be mine..._officially._"

I was confused. Very confused. Thoughts buzzed through my mind—was Aang asking me to...—?

Aang swallowed loudly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is..." His eyes met mine, and he seemed so confident, so sure, "Vinca, will you marry me?"

I stared at him in confusion and shock, my body going numb. Did he just...ask me to..."W-what?" I stammered, my eyes wide.

He was grinning broadly at me, and swiftly pulled out a golden necklace. It looked like my mother's necklace that I didn't wear anymore—out of fear that I would lose the only think connecting me to my mother. The necklace's heart was much large than her's, though, and instead of my mother's name, in cursive, it read _Vinca_. Aang opened the locket, and inside was a picture of me, smiling.

My eyes flickered from the locket to Aang, who's grin didn't falter once. "Just think of this as my heart," he explain quietly, "You'll always be in it. Always. No matter what...I'll love you, forever..._and_ a day." he chuckled, his eyes searching mine.

"Aang," was all I could manage to say, my words breathless.

Aang glanced back down at the necklace before up to me, "You never answered my question."

I blinked, meeting his eyes, "Of course—_yes_!" I cried, laughing happily, "Yes, yes I will marry you!" I was giggling, and Aang grandly swept me to my feet, laughing giddily.

Aang was speechless, only emitting laughter as he clumsily put the necklace on me. "I love you, so, so, _so much, _but you already know that, of course," he smiled, his eyes twinkling in joy.

I blushed, standing up on my tip toes, "As I love you. Of course, you already know that."

He grinned, as did I, and with a laugh, swept me once again into his arms, twirling me around happily, our laughter entwined as were our hearts.

* * *

**AN:** **:') Yes, Vinca and Aang are now engaged...finally, lol. Tbh, I was a little sketchy on the marriage necklace. I didn't know what I wanted it to look like...but I'm honestly very, very happy with this chapter, and hopefully, so are you! Thank you all for the reviews and the like. Let me know what your thoughts about this story are! Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

Chapter Eight

_Surprise_

"I told you she wouldn't say no, Aang." Olin snorted, lazily grinning at us. The Southern Air Temple had been completed in only six months; however, Aang wasn't sure if the other temples would take longer or shorter. He gave the expedition team two months off, and had plans to try to include the Dai Li in the next rebuilding plan. It turned out that once the project got moving, we didn't have enough earthbenders, and two or three waterbenders would be good help, as well.

Snapping back into reality, I glanced at Aang, "You thought I would say no?" We had been engaged for six months now.

He blushed, "Well—who knows, you might've had a secret crush on Zuko or something..." he raised an eyebrow at this idea, but continued to rub the back of his neck, something he did when nervous or anxious.

I laughed, "No. Plus, Zuko and Katara are all over each other these days. I'm surprised they hadn't married yet." That was true. Zuko and Katara were both obviously head-over-heels in love with each other, and they would have been my first guess to get married out of the group. But Katara had said something about waiting, because the marriage would mean something about the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation..._politics. _Blah.

Olin opened his mouth to say something when suddenly his whole house was filled with the high-pitched sound of a screaming little boy. A flash of worry crossed my brother's face as he jumped to his feet, rushing to his son's room. His attempt was fruitless, as the little boy came running clusmily down the hall, his screams chanting: "Auntie Vwinca! Auntie Vwinca!"

Before I could even move, the small child crashed into my legs, causing me to stumble backwards into Aang, who almost fell himself. Once steadying me and the chanting toddler, the boy turned his chants from my name into: "Aangie! Aangie!" Which made us all laugh.

"Hey, Tzac!" I greeted, kneeling down to my nephew's level. Tzac had chubby cheeks, ruffled dark brown hair and dark golden eyes, almost a brown color. He was a sweet little boy, with Siera's sweet personality. "What's up?"

Tzac was a bundle of energy, "The shkyy," he giggled. Obviously he had learned that remark from Olin, who chuckled into his hand. I rolled my eyes at my brother. "But—But Auntie Vwinca, gwess what! Gwess what!" his eyes were sparkling and he wore a crooked grin similar to Olin's.

"Hm—I don't know, Tzac, what?"

Olin reached forward, scooping his child into his arms and bouncing him in his arms, "Kiddo, maybe we better wait until mommy gets home." he told Tzac, who only made a face.

"But I wanna show 'dem _now_." Tzac protested with the stubbornness of a toddler.

My brother set him back on the ground, ruffling his hair, making him giggle, "Why don't you go show Aang your toys? Aang_ loves_ toys, right, Aang?"

Aang blinked, "Um—yeah, I love them a lot." and with that, Aang was dragged back into Tzac's room by the child himself, who was chattering excitedly.

"Sorry, Aang." Olin laughed to himself, pointing back to the direction they went, "He doesn't know what he just agreed to."

* * *

After making tea, Olin and I sat around the table, trying not to laugh at the crashing noises and squeals coming from Tzac's room.

"At this rate, Aang will never want kids," I commented, taking a sip of the tea. The sun was shining in through the window, its warmth settling on us.

"Tzac isn't that bad, he just loves his toys—_wait, what_? You're having _kids_? You're _pregnant_?! V-Vinca, I thought I told you that—!"

I cut him off abruptly, my cheeks heating, "Olin—_no! _I'm not pregnant...do I look pregnant?" I looked down at my belly, and made a face at him, "Where did you ever get _that_ idea?"

Now, Olin was blushing, "You said that Aang will never want kids...—"

I rolled my eyes, "I meant in the future. Like, after we're married, and settled down." At Olin's frowning face, I nudged him, "Don't worry, you'll be the first to know if we're expecting."

"Good," he huffed, running his fingers through his hair, "How was the Southern Air Temple?" He asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Gorgeous, as always." A smile tugged on my lips, "Though, I'd have to say, the best part was when Aang's asked me to marry him,"

Olin rolled his eyes, "I could have said no to him when he asked for my permission...you should be forever grateful." he waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

I chuckled, "Hah, okay," I scoffed quietly, "How could you say n—,"

My words were cut off by the familiar shrill squeals of Tzac—or Aang, if his voice suddenly increased in pitch, which was unlikely. The toddler's giggles echoed out from his bedroom, followed by Aang's familiar laughter as well. There was an abrupt crash, which was of course, trailed by laughter. My brother and I stared curiously at each other before rising to our feet in unison, going to find out whatever the case of laughter was coming from.

Once we reached Tzac's room, I was surprisingly unsurprised to see Aang, sitting cross-legged, his hands almost touching while two marbles whirled in between. His marble trick. And my nephew was absorbing every aspect of it, staring wide-eyes and clapping his hands, giggling loudly. Aang was grinning broadly, speeding up the marbles for Tzac's entertainment.

"Daddy, look!" The little boy cried happily, clapping his hands clumsily before pointing at Aang.

Olin nodded, "I know, isn't it cool?"

"I wanna try!"

Aang spoke before my brother had a chance, "Sure!" he exclaimed enthusiastically for the kid's delight. Of course, there was no way Tzac could actually do it, considering he wasn't an airbender. Tzac's smile was spread from ear-to-ear as Aang handed over the marbles, "Now, you have to be _very_ careful; you could knock someone's eye out!"

"I will!" Tzac promised, closing the two marbles between his palms, imitating Aang's movement. His dark brows were furrowed together and his tongue was peeking out of his mouth as he stared at his hands in concentration. It was a cute sight, actually.

"Breath in deeply," Aang was explaining, "And _whoosh! _they are moving!" he encouraged.

Tzac pursed his lips outwards, and squinted his eyes shut, following Aang's instructions. Sneaking a glance at Olin, I saw that he was watching with amusement. The toddler breathed in dramatically, his fingers twitching slightly as his closed eyes tightened.

And then, the unexpected happened. The marbles flickered in his palms before shooting out of his grasp, hurling in two different directions. One of the marbles nearly hit Aang, who yelped and narrowly missed getting hit. The other shot into the wall behind him, making a small dent.

All eyes rested on Tzac, who was sitting there like nothing extraordinary had just happened. Like he hadn't just..._airbended? _

Olin was the only one who didn't seem surprised. He blinked, glancing at us, "Yeah...that's what Tzac wanted to show you earlier." he scratched the back of his head.

"He's an _airbender_?" Aang looked faint.

My brother shrugged nonchalantly. "Yup."

"And how long have you knew this?" I stared at him in bewilderment.

"At least three weeks."

"Why haven't you told us?" I exclaimed.

He shrugged again, "It never came up," he scooped his little boy up, pride radiating from his smile, "Tzac's a little airbender, ain't he?" the toddler giggled, tightly hugging his father's neck.

"Spirits." Aang breathed. He was abnormally pale.

I turned my attention towards my fiance, glancing at him in worry, "Aang, are you alright?" I admit—I was feeling a little dizzy myself. Afterall, my nephew was an airbender. An _airbender_. I guess somehow, the airbending genes were passed down to him. And if you got past the thought that he was now quite possibly the third airbender in the world...the realization was _amazing. _

He nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah, just a little light-headed," he explained wryly, his gray eyes disappearing momentarily as he closed his eyes. He looked like he was going to be sick. "I think I just need some...some fresh air..." and with that, Aang fainted, slumping against the wall behind him.

Olin huffed, "Well, Aang was a bit surprised, wasn't he?"

I only laughed, before moving to attend to my unconscious, shocked, soon-to-be husband.

* * *

**AN: ****Tzac's an airbender...whoop! I bet nobody was expecting that, lol. I've had the idea of Olin and Siera's son/daughter being an airbender, because there is a possibility that it could happen, considering that Olin and Siera are both nonbenders, and someone in Olin's family (father or mother, possibly even grandparents) were an airbender (obviously, with Vinca) and that the airbender gene would've been ignored in Olin...blah, genetics that are boring you, hm?**

**Anywho! Tzac's an airbender, yay! And Aang was a bit surprised, obviously, haha. I made a major time skip. Six months into the future—and I can assure you, they will be getting married soon! ^^ Basically, the story line for the story right now is rebuilding the air temples...which, helps develop the next big plot. Then air temple island will come into vison soon, including Republic City. Aagh. Spoilers, maybe? ;)**

**Ahem...I will now answer questions you reviewers have asked! ^^**

**1.) Pronouncing Vinca's name?**Vinca's name is pronounced _'Vin-sa'_. Tzac's; _'Zac'_. Olin's; _'Ah-Lin'. _Siera's; _'Si-air-a'._

**2.) To firebrand:**aye...I feel bad (you probably didn't like this chapter...^^' six months is a lot of time...ugh, I'm a failure); you mention taking this story slower (which I have plans on. Mostly, right now, the main story line is rebuilding of the air temples, as I explained above, yet right now, that is my main road bump. My plot right now is still a bit sketchy. I have one in mind, but still thinking about how to play it out. Probably in five or so chapters the plot will progress, and this will be after the air temples are finished ^^_ possibly_.) I feel horrible, because I _do _feel like I'm rushing this story...when in reality, I just want to get some things out of the way. I'm sorry for the feeling of rush, and I regret typing it this way, but the story will settle into a more relaxed pace once I settle things out. ^^ (I'm a loser. Obviously I'm feeling my way around in the dark in this story, lol.)

**3.) Zutara. **Zutara, maybe not as much as one would like to see, is coming up. Of course, the two aren't around Zuko and Katara as of this point in the story, but I promise, I'll try my best at brewing up some Zutara moments. :)

**3.) Aang/Vinca height differences. **I mention in the second chapter that Vinca was short compared to Aang. Take this into consideration that Aang might be 6'4, with Vinca being 5'9. I'm not sure on the heights of the two, but I would thing Aang, being sixteen, would be pretty far up there. :) around 6'2, possibly, and I'm probably putting Vinca around 5'5, 5'6. (I'm 5'9 in real life, so I'm up there as well. ^^)

**4.) Vinca's tattoos. **Hm...this pondering question of our main character has crossed my mind _many _times. Vinca has always wanted her airbender tattoos, yet I'm a little bit unbalanced at the thought. Of course, it would mean at least three or four chapters describing that, but I have..._no_..._idea_...where the airbending tattoos venture. At all. And I've even drawn them on a sketch of the human body, yet none really seem right. All we see on Aang in the cartoon are his arms, legs, back, and head. Does the tattoo cover his _butt_? Anywhere else? Ah...questions. D:

As I'm writing this, I realize that my idea for this story is completely...not there. I don't have a great plot planned, at all, really...all I have planned are basically Aang...and Vinca...fluff. Which, every story needs a plot. I have an idea. Not a very good one. I'll try and make it work—I just want to apologize to all my fans for my confusion and my lack of creativity and all my mess-ups. Agh. :(

Okay, I see that this author's note is completely too-long and I probably sound depressed or what not, so I'm going to sign off now and work on some ideas. I'll probably regret posting this chapter later...but oh well. Sorry for making you read all this. (author fail)

Much love, xoxsillygoose. :)


	9. Chapter 9: A Date's Decision

Chapter Nine

_A Date's Decision_

"Aang, we need to talk about the wedding." I insisted, pursing my lips in annoyance. Aang was hunched over his paperwork, as he had been for the whole day. His brows were scrunched together and he stared intently at the papers, his gray eyes narrowed. He was completely absorbed and focused on the parchment. I didn't think he heard me, "Aang." I repeated, louder this time.

This caught his attention—_barely_. He didn't even lift his eyes as he addressed me, "Not now, sweetie, I'm busy." Aang dismissed, his slim index finger absently trailing across the page as he read, his mouth silently saying each word.

"You're always busy," I grumbled solemnly to myself. It was true. It seemed that he was 'busy' all the time now. Aang's eyes hardly ever strayed from the papers. It seemed almost daily, several messenger hawks swooped in with even _more _paperwork.

"I'm not _always _busy." Aang protested, surprising me. I hadn't thought he had heard me. He raised his gray eyes, blinking at me, "Am I?"

"It seems like it." I replied quietly, moving over to glance out the large window of the inn we were staying at. It was a hot day, yet the breeze that occasionally swept through the open window kept us cool. The streets below were crowded and loud; the smell of exotic foods making my mouth water.

"Really?" Aang inquired, turning my attention back to him. He was nibbling on his lower lip, his eyes lost in thought. "I'm sorry," He apologized sincerely.

"It's fine," I brushed it off. It's not like it was his fault that he was buried in paperwork lately, "I don't mind." That, of course, was a lie.

He stared at me, "You do," he countered, "Don't lie, Vinca Mae." he teased, using my middle name to his advantage.

I blushed. Of course I minded—I missed him. The Aang that wasn't mesmerized by work. "You caught me," I sighed, But its work, and its important." I pressed.

"You're more important," Aang stated, making my cheeks heat up again. A grin appeared on his lips as he leapt swiftly to his feet, trapping me in his arms. "I have an idea. Want to hear it?" His breath was warm against my ear.

My skin tingled, and goosebumps rose, "Sure."

Aang twirled me around so that I was facing him. "A date." He proposed, grinning lazily down at me.

"A date?" I repeated uncertainly.

He nodded. "What do you think? We'll get all dressed up and hit the town." He waggled his eyebrows.

A giggle escaped my lips, "Okay. Sounds good, I guess."

Aang leaned down and swiftly kissed my forehead. "See you in an hour!" he exclaimed in farewell, and with a wink he was gone out the window, flickers of air trailing after him.

I only smiled and rolled my eyes before retreating into the bathroom to prepare for our "date".

* * *

An hour later, I was dressed in a silk red dress, the scarlet of the Fire Nation. It was a gift from Siera. My hair was down, as the air had chilled considerably. All was down except for my braids which were braided back. The perfume Aang got me for my birthday that smell like vanilla and tigerlily was sprayed on, and my golden betrothal necklace around my neck. Now, all there was to do was wait for my date.

A few long minutes later, I was surrounded by a sudden, abnormal breeze that I effortlessly identified as Aang's entrance. I turned around to see Aang, dressed in his usual clothing as before, yet a dozen white roses in his hand. He walked forward, his smile bright, the smile that I loved. "Hello, gorgeous," he cooed affectionately, handing me the roses.

I blushed, turning the attention to the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." he replied, almost simply, as he collected his paperwork and put them back into our suitcases.

I lowered my eyes, my cheeks warming even more, if possible. I watched as he waterbended a slender stream of water into a clear vase. I set the roses in, smiling slightly to myself.

"Are you ready?" Aang inquired, his eyes sparkling. I nodded, willing my cheeks to cool, and took Aang's hand when he offered. We exited the building, entering the bustling streets lit by streetlights. The area was filled with delicious smells, the shouts of vendors, and the chattering of people. The road was filled to the brim, barely any room to move. There was the faint sound of music.

"What is this?" I had to raise my voice. The streets were busy. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed three men performing firebending tricks, along with a woman who gracefully leapt through their fiery hoops. To my left, I examined a dancing performance as well. It looked like a carnival.

"A street fair," he replied into my ear, guiding me away from the crowds and onto the sidewalk, which was surprisingly empty.

I surveyed the street fair. Everywhere I looked, I saw vendors, food stands, or performers. It was spectacular, really, and the music seemed the set the tone for everyone. "Wow," I breathed, my eyes lingering. What a sight.

Aang grinned, "I know."

"There's so many people!" I was in awe.

"I know." he squeezed my hand gently, "Here, this way. There's an empty table. We can talk."

Even though I could stay here the rest of the night, just watching the crowds and the things around me, I followed. The table was off to the side, but in a good view so that we could see everything. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, dragging my eyes away from the show around me to Aang, who was looking at me.

"What do _you_ want to talk about?"

I shrugged, "The wedding, if you want."

"Alright. What about it?"

I stared at him in surprise. "What about it? We need to start planning it!" I exclaimed.

Now it was he who shrugged, "How about in two weeks?"

"Aang, it's not _that_ simple." A sigh escaped my lips.

Aang made a face, "What else is there? We'll get married in two weeks. Done." he smiled, reaching for my hand.

I started to feel overwhelmed. "But you're supposed to send invitations out like, two weeks before the wedding! And we still don't know where we're getting married—the Southern Air Temple won't work, I'm sorry, how will everyone get there in time? And the reception...what about that? And the groomsmen and bridesmaids...oh, Spirits." I closed my eyes, my shoulders slumping.

"It's fine," Aang comforted, "There's no rush to be married."

"I know..." I trailed off.

"But the sooner the better." he smiled gently.

I smiled half-heartedly back, "Yes." I lowered my eyes, "Yet, I'm horrible at planning something. I wish I had the planning skills of Katara." I murmured fondly.

Aang's eyes brightened, "Well, we'll just go visit!"

I blinked, "I...I don't think we can just show up—"

"I have three meetings there anyway. So it's all good!" He exclaimed, rising to his feet, "Let's go!"

"Aang—," Of course I loved to visit the two, but showing up without notice?

Aang had his mind set.

I found myself on Appa's saddle five minutes later.

* * *

**AN: **Well, Aang and Vinca are on their way to visit Katara and Zuko at the palace. I really liked the idea of Vinca and Aang going on a date. Yes. Date. :3 I would always think of Aang being the romantic man that every girl dreamed of, so I'm practicing my hand at making him romantic. Flowers, dates, and...flying to the palace. Romantic. I had actually had part of this chapter wrote down in my notebook (which I have tons of chapters in, including my first rough draft of _Passing Over_...aye aye aye, that's a scary read...) So, I just took the part I had and added the two speaking about their upcoming wedding.

Of course, Aang wants to married to her as soon as possible, but obviously doesn't realize what preparations must be done for a wedding...which, Katara will play a part in preparing for. So, some Zutara is on its way, it may not be as fluffy as you guys want, but hey, its some! :)

Much love, xoxsillygoose


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival

Chapter Ten

_Arrival_

"Aang," I hissed, hiding slightly behind him as I clutched his arm. "This is ridiculous. We should've at least sent a messenger hawk. Remember the last time we showed up without notice?" I grimaced inwardly. We had been attacked by the guards who were rebels in disguise. At least we found out who the rebels were, though. The idea of just showing up at the palace didn't strike well with me.

My fiance sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's fine. That was _one_ time." He promised, pressing his lips against my forehead before turning to face the palace gates. Appa and Momo trailed behind us, arguing by the sounds of their grunts and squeals. The golden gates loomed above us, and I suddenly felt nervous. _Calm down,_ I scolded myself, _the war is over. There's no threat. _

A loud creaking noise sounded from the gates as they slowly swung open, revealing the gorgeous palace behind it. A sudden series of chills ran down my spine as I was rudely reminded of the fight between Zuko and Azula, which led to the fight between Azula and I. Even thought that was years ago, I still had nightmares, and not to mention, subtle worries of deja vu when I visited the palace.

Upon feeling me tense up, Aang gave my waist a reassuring squeeze. He knew of my hidden worries—and thankfully, didn't think that they were stupid like I. At least I had gotten over my fear of fire...slightly. The scars of my wrists and ankles reminded me daily of its destruction.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Aang led me forward, his demeanor suddenly changing to an even happier mood, if possible. My eyes raised from the ground to see Firelord Zuko, standing in the middle of the walk-way, a grin on his lips as he glided towards us. My old friend was dressed in formal royalty robes, and instead of the usual (and ugly, by my opinion) topknot, his raven-black hair was down, swept across his forehead.

"Aang, Vinca!" He greeted warmly as he reached us, hugging us each. Zuko seemed well, if not a little bit tired looking. Bags were under his eyes and his posture screamed restless. I realized that things were still busy for Zuko, with him being the Firelord and all. I felt sympathy for him.

I bowed, only because I knew Zuko hated it when people bowed to him, "Firelord Zuko." I smiled, my words teasing.

He blushed, running his fingers through his hair, "Unnecessary," he insisted, smiling all the while.

"How have you been, Zuko?" Aang asked, smiling softly at his former firebending teacher.

Zuko motioned for us to follow him, and we obliged. "Pretty good," he replied with a shrug, before adding with a sigh, "busy..."

"As usual." Aang frowned, patting the older man on the back, "It'll die down, eventually."

"Probably in four _more_ years." Zuko made a face, cracking his knuckles absently. He led us deeper into the palace, where his chambers were, and the more personal rooms were located. I've been here countless times, and still found myself lost now and then.

My fiance chuckled, "I feel you..."

"So—how did you know we were coming?" I wondered aloud, my eyes scanning the plain, scarlet walls trimmed with gold and black and the occasional window offering a beautiful view of the city or several courtyards.

"I figured Aang would be arriving soon. Meetings, of course."

I nodded to myself, "Right. Yay, meetings." I mumbled sarcastically, earning light laughter from the two guys. I smiled slightly, changing the subject, "Anyway, where's Katara?" I nudged Zuko, raising my eyebrows.

Zuko hesitated as he thought, "Hm, I'm not sure. She might be packing...she's leaving for the South Pole in two days." He frowned, his eyes dimming at the mention of his girlfriend leaving. I felt sympathy for him—it was difficult being away from the one you loved for a long time.

I swiftly excused myself from the two, "Excuse me, but I'm going to go find her." I smiled brightly, "I'll see you guys at dinner." I waved subconsciously before ducking into a hallway, heading towards the waterbender's chambers.

* * *

After getting lost about twice, I finally found myself in familiar territory and steered myself towards Katara's room. I found it quickly, and knocked gently against the wooden door.

There was a couple of seconds before the door opened slowly, revealing a blue-eyed women who seemed vaguely surprised. Her eyes suddenly brightened and a squeal erupted from her throat as she engulfed me in a hug, pulling me into the room, hugging me tightly, "Vinca! Oh my, Spirits! You're so beautiful! I've missed you so much, I've missed everyone! Is Aang here? I'm so sorry I wasn't out to greet you, I was so focused on pack—" she was breathless and excited when I cut her off.

"Katara," I interrupted gently, laughing quietly, "Calm down. Yes, Aang is here, and its fine. Thank you, by the way." I blushed slightly at her compliment, pulling away from our respectful hug. "I've missed you, too!"

The waterbender pinned her hair out of her face. She was gorgeous—flawless, olive-toned skin, big, cerulean eyes, and about an inch taller than me. "I'm sorry about that ramble," she apologized, "I got excited. I haven't seen you in _forever_." Katara said, smiling. She looked sad. I haven't seen _anyone _is forever...well, except for Zuko." Katara raised an eyebrow, "Which isn't a bad sight, _mhm_..." a dreamy expression settled contentedly on her face.

I giggled into my hand, swatting her lightly, "Oh, Katara," I sighed giddly, plopping down onto an empty space on her bed, which was piled high with clothing and the sorts. That action made me realize how tired I was—I hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep last night on our abrupt trip to the palace. My body aches were soothed by the comfortable bed, my eyelids warning me as they drooped.

Katara grinned to herself, spinning around her room before landing in front of a large mirror. She studied me past her reflection, her lips forming an '_o_', "Is that it?" The healer whispered loudly, excitedly, her slender finger pointing into the mirror and onto my reflection.

"Hmm?" I absently questioned, my eyes fluttering over her things. Katara was leaving in two days for the South Pole. I frowned, sucking my lips in.

Suddenly, the hyper waterbender was by my side, her fingers scattering over my necklace, accidentally pulling it forward, along with me. A yelp escaped my throat out of surprise, and I calmed once I realized that she was observing my betrothal necklace. A small smile danced on my lips as she '_awe_'ed' in joy.

"I know," I replied breathily to her unsaid thoughts, smiling contentedly as my thoughts roamed to Aang—_Aang_, my _fiance_, my soon to be..._husband. _My heart swelled, filling my chest with the promise of him.

She sighed unwillingly, "I knew it would be only a matter of time. Of course, I nearly had a heart attack once I got your letter." the dreamy expression returned, though with a sense of longing. I knew she was thinking about Zuko—and their current point of their relationship.

I poked her, "Just make sure you invite me to _your_ wedding!" I winked, making her flush at the comment.

"Hah—of course." Katara promised, smoothing her hair, "Speaking of invitations...I have yet to receive one to your wedding?" she made a mock-sad face, pouting.

Now it was me to sigh, yet out of frustration. "Aang. We haven't decided when the wedding will be...he wants it in two weeks. It's not _that _simple." I mumbled, making a face.

Katara shrugged, "If he wants two weeks, we'll give him just that."

"Wha—"

"Come on, Vinca. Let's go send the invitations."

* * *

I was exhausted. _Beyond _that. Yet Katara, her personality stubborn and driven, sat me down at the table and with about two hundred, formal, beautiful stationary, we began to address the people coming to my wedding. She suggested the idea of only close friends, family, and of course government officials, attend the actual wedding ceremony. And for the reception, any persons could come, as long as they didn't disrupt and cause chaos.

We had almost finished the wedding cermony invitations. I had a throbbing headache and was thankful that we were almost done, my brain filled with Katara's excited talk and trying to remember the names to put down. My signature was loopy and a bit sloppy, but I was too tired and drained to care. What I wanted most was to sleep. _Sleep. Oh, Spirits, that sounds wonderful._

"Aha," Katara exclaimed, slamming down the writing utensil, "Finished!" she seemed relieved as well. The waterbender collected the invitations and shuffled them into order. "I'll send them tonight."

"I'll help—,"

"No, you're tired. You look dead. Go sleep." Her cerulean eyes glanced outside. "It's late, and it looks like its going to storm." That was true.

I smiled, grateful. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning." I gave her a quick hug and hurried to my room, my eyes nearly closing in slumber at the process.

My journey was cut off by a familiar voice, "Hey, Vinca! Wait up!"

It was Aang.

I slowed, tilting my head in the direction of his voice. My lips lifted into a smile as he stopped his run, his shoulders moving up and down quickly as he regained his breath, his lips in a breathless grin. "Hi," he greeted airly, matching my steps as I continued walking.

"Hello," I returned, "How was your day?"

"Fine. It's better now," he pulled me closer, pressing his lips against my forehead.

My cheeks warmed, and I subconsciously changed the subject, "Guess what? You might get your wedding in two weeks, like you wanted."

His gray eyes brightened, "What? Really?"

I nodded.

"Katara." we said in unison, grinning at each other like children with candy.

Aang breathed in deeply, "That's...wonderful. _Amazing_, really." his eyes gleamed, "I'll have you. You'll have me." he sing-song cheerfully.

I chuckled, "You already have me." I whispered.

"And _you _already have me." Aang suddenly stopped, his arms around my waist. I was pressed against the wall, his figure lowering to my level so that he could look into my eyes, "You always have." he mumbled, smiling widely, his lips parted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, rising to my tip-toes, "I love you." Those words would never grow old. Even if we would, they wouldn't. _Never_.

"I love you, too. More than you know."

* * *

Aang was sleeping next to me. Sometimes we shared beds, especially when it was a bit chilly—but we never _did_ anything. We had both set _that _aside for marriage, and I knew it was hard for Aang sometimes (a lot more than 'sometimes') as it was for me. Sometimes I woke up with him pitching a tent or a dampened bed. It didn't bug me, but it usually embarrassed him.

My eyes stared at the ceiling, my heart thudding at the thought of calling Aang _mine. _Of course I already did, but marriage seemed so...official. And that's what I wanted. Even though we both knew that we were meant for each other (as cheesy as that sounds) the thought of marriage had a nice ring to it—and so did the word husband and wife.

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes at the thoughts of the future. Aang was my everything.

And he would always be.

I smiled, my palm resting on the golden locket, above my thumping heart. _You'll always be in my heart, _he had said. Vice versa.

"Mhmm...?" a low mumble sounded from beside me, and I flickered to the origin. Aang was lying on his stomach, one arm over the side of the bed, the other by his head, his legs spread, one under the blanket and one out. He rolled over, facing me, his eyes tightening together as he let out an enormous yawn, and without opening his eyes, blindly reaching for me to hold.

Once he didn't find my sleeping figure, his eyes abrupt snapped open, squinting at the sudden, dim moonlight. "Hmhmm...Va...Vinca...?" Aang searched, half-asleep, his eyelids concealing almost all of his gray orbs.

"I'm right here." I whispered, easing his worry.

At my voice, his eyes opened all the way, his tattooed hand rubbing roughly at his eyes as he clumsily sat up, leaning against a palm, "Why are you awake? Are you having nightmares? Did I kick you? If you're having nightmares you need to wake me up—,"

I hushed him, "No no, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

_"Thinking?"_ he sputtered, as if he was surprised. It was. I hated waking up early, and I guess me being up without a reason, other than 'thinking' was a bit shocking.

I giggled quietly, "Yes. Now go back to sleep." I ushered.

"Wha—? No, I can't, not now. I'm fully awake." he grinned cheerily, blinking into the darkness.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I was just going to go back to sleep—,"

"Wait," Aang interjected, "Let's go for a walk."

"Aang, it's raining!"

"So?"

"It's midnight!"

"So?"

"_Aang._"

"It's just a walk." He insisted.

"But it's pouring."

"It's just water."

"We'll get sick."

"Nah."

"It's cold."

"I'll warm you."

"I'm tired."

"Wake up."

"But I look horrible."

"You look beautiful."

I was running out of excuses, "I don't feel so good."

"I'll make you feel good—er, that came out wrong. But you get the point."

"Aang," I sighed, "It's midnight. It's pouring. Time to sleep. Now."

But he didn't listen. Instead, he grabbed me out of bed, throwing me over his shoulders before I could even breath, and we were sprinting out the door.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long update time. School started and everything as been hectic...and surprinsgly, I had the time to read three books. Whoop. Reading books screws up with my writing style, so I'm sorry if he seemed a tad different! ^^'

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and such! Hope you enjoyed, love you all!


	11. Chapter 11: Mud

Chapter Eleven

_Mud_

It was pouring. The raindrops were big and fat, and splattered down, soaking us in mere seconds. I squirmed in Aang's grasp, cursing him aloud and mentally as the freezing cold rain soaked me to the bone. Aang was laughing, stomping around in the muddy grass with me thrown over his shoulders. Lightening cracked over head, low rumbles of thunder streaking, throwing down more rain.

"Aang," I was saying, "Please, please, _please_ let me go!" I pleaded, closing my eyes as he twirled around in circles.

My fiance slowed, "You aren't going to run back inside, are you?" he inquired, referring to my past two escape attempts.

"No," I returned, blinking the rain out of my eyes. "I promise."

Aang seemed satisfied, and dropped me from his back. My feet touched the grass—_mud_, actually. I moved my wetted hair out of my face, observing myself. My clothes were stuck against my body, dripping wet. I was cold. "You're evil." I told him, making a face up at him. Lightening danced behind him in the darkened night sky.

He grinned, "I know." He splashed around in the puddles, "But you have to admit, this is fun!"

I giggled, rolling my eyes, "Sure!" I ducked as he scooped up a pile of mud and threw it at me. "Oh, you want to play _that _way?" I raised my eyebrows, grabbing a handful of the brown mud and throwing it at the Avatar. It took him by surprise, hitting him square in the chest.

"_Hey!_" Aang exclaimed in surprise, and with a cheeky look on his face, he drew his hands upwards before expertly moving them forward in a fluid movement, collecting the mud out of the ground and sending it hurling towards me.

Breathing in abruptly, I swept my arm across me, blocking the mud with a force of strong air. I wasn't quick enough, however, to dodge another wave of mud, which covered me from almost head to toe. "Monkeyfeathers." I mumbled, shooting him a stare of daggers. "Do you know how long it'll take to get this out?" I stressed.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, covering his mouth as he saw my current situation. The mud even covered my face. I glowered at him as he burst into full laughter. "Hah, _er, _s-sorry," he struggled to keep his giggles at bay, I mock-pouted at Aang as he tried to contain his laughter. A smile tugged on my lips, however, as an idea struck me. Using airbending, I gusted myself over to him, wrapping my legs around his waist and tackling him to the ground, earning a _very_ unmanly yelp from him.

Sputtering, Aang tried to worm his way out from under me as I sat on him, picking up mud and laughing as I rubbed it onto his clothes. "N-No!" Aang cried, laughing loudly, "Stop!"

After a few more minutes of adding more and _more _mud, I backed off to admire my art work. Aang's clothing was now a dark, sopping-wet brown. We matched. "Now, we're even." I announced in triumph, placing my hands on my waist.

Aang splashed his hands around in the mud like a child as the rain poured down harder, "Fine." he tried to wipe the mud off, but his attempt was fruitless. He sighed, jumping to his feet. "_You're _evil." he countered goofily.

My eyes wandered back to the palace, "Race you to the courtyard?"

He blinked, taking on the challenge. He grinned. "Sure. You know I'll beat—,"

Before he could finish, I took off into a sprint, laughter trailing after me and dismayed grunts from Aang as he struggled to catch up.

* * *

"Not fair," Aang whined as we collapsed under a canopy. We were both breathless and filthy. At least we weren't being poured on being the rain, which didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

I shrugged, leaning into him with a smile, "It was fair." I insisted weakly, kissing his mud-tried cheek.

"No it wasn't." he lifted my chin up with his gentle hands to look into my eyes. We both looked like fools. I giggled at the thought. "What's so funny?"

"We must look so stupid."

"Nah...only you." Aang teased, and I swatted him, causing him to chuckle and apologize. "Kidding!" he promised, and before I could make a comment, he closed my lips with his.

I drew in a sharp breath as he pressed me against the palace, my heart lurching. My fingers entwined around his neck, pulling him even closer, our lips moving together in a sloppy, urgent dance.

A loud knocking noise snapped both of us out of our trance, and in a daze, we looked behind me to see a closed window with a not-so-happy looking Firelord looking tiredly out at us.

"Will you guys please go make-out somewhere? Some people are trying to sleep, here."

Blushing and laughing, Aang and I both made the trek back to my bedroom, unknowingly leaving a trail of muddy footprints.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for that super-short chapter! Some Vicaang fluff, and a not so happy Zuko! :)

Until next time~


	12. Chapter 12: Dresses

Chapter Twelve

_Dresses_

His body was warm with mine, his arm dangling lazy off of my waist, his body breathing against mine in shallow breaths. I wandered in between of unconsciousness and consciousness, my eyes closed yet my mind stirring as I drifted from slumber and back again. All I could register was his warm breath tingling against my ear, his heart beating slowly onto me. I wanted to be nowhere but here; in my simple paradise with Aang.

"Vinca. Wake up." an impatient, annoyed voice sounded hazy and totally unimportant to me. It sounded far away, and with an inhale of air, I unconsciously thought nothing of the mumble. However, the voice returned, followed by sharp, painful jabs into my sides, making me lurch backwards into Aang, who let out a surprised grunt at the sudden force, knocking him off of the bed. A familiar set of giggles echoed.

Half-awake yet fully aware to the world rotating around me, I drowsily lifted my head and torso off of the bed, my eyes focusing on the figure standing in front of me, laughing into her hands. Blinking, I squinted at her, "K...Katara?" I questioned, my voice heavy with sleep, my eyes stinging from the abrupt sunlight streaming in through the cracked-open windows.

The waterbender struggled to subside her chuckles, her cerulean eyes watching as Aang stumbled to his feet, closing his eyes tightly as he rubbed his head, avoiding the bright light. "Heh, hey, Vinca, good morning, Aang." she snickered, her lips curving upwards into a sly smirk.

Aang collapsed into the bed, disappearing under the covers, mumbling incomprehensible words as he succumbed into grateful sleep.

Yawning, I glanced at her, "What do you want?" I asked Katara, a bit bitterly at my awake.

She rolled her eyes, pulling me off the bed, "We're—well, _you_, are going to try on dresses."

I stared blankly at her, "For what?"

Katara blinked, "Your _wedding?_ Remember? Earth to Vinca!" she chuckled.

My cheeks warmed, "Oh, y-yeah, right." another yawn escaped my lips, and I looked longingly back at the bed, "Can't this wait...? I'm really, _really, _tired..."

"Nope. Not my fault you were out at midnight making out outside of Zuko's window."

I flushed even more, "Er—yes, dresses, here we come."

* * *

I regretted coming. It had been three hours since we had arrived in the large fitting room conveniently in the complicated and numerous palace hallways. The fitter was annoying and stabbed me with the needles, whether unintentionally or not. None of the dresses looking right, and I was about to give up—Katara was persistent yet restless, however.

"Well," The fitter—a slender, pale, black-haired woman with golden eyes; typical Fire Nation lady—sighed, wiping her hands on her apron as she studied me. "I only have five more dresses left," she hesitated, "Would you like to try them?"

Katara chided, "Please, Ms. Kaly. That would be wonderful." she smiled briefly, watching as the woman disappeared into the storage room to snatch the dresses.

"Katara," I whispered, "This is hopeless." I was feeling disheartened. None of the earlier dresses looked or even_ felt_ right. I doubted these last five would be any different.

She shrugged, "Then there's no harm with trying five more on."

I made a face, curling my toes upwards towards my body as I shivered. The fitting room was surprisingly very cold—and the fact that I was standing here in basically no clothing, save my bindings, didn't help the situation. My eyes rested on Katara, who was humming to herself, her knee bouncing anxiously as she stared longingly at the dresses, her dark curls twisted around her finger.

I recognized her longing look—I also knew that Katara wanted to have a wedding of her own. It was obvious to anyone how Zuko and the waterbender looked at each other; they were in love, _deeply in love,_ just by the twinkling in their eyes at the sight of the other. My heart leaned out for them—for whatever _'politics' _that are keeping them apart vanish.

My train of thoughts were omitted as Ms. Kaly returned with an armful of white dresses. I scanned the piled, vaguely uninterested and tired, my mind wandering to my comfortable bed, and of course, Aang. I wondered what he was doing. Probably still sleeping. A smile tugged at my lips.

Ms. Kaly pulled up one of the five ivory dresses, and after the struggle that is called putting the dress on, I finally encouraged myself to look into the mirror.

Quite frankly, we had found _the_ one.

* * *

"It's gorgeous!" Katara breathed as we sat out in the courtyard that evening. "Well, you make it looked even _more _beautiful," she teased, slyly poking my stomach as we gazed at the descending sun.

I rolled my eyes, still riding on the excitement at the dress, "Hah," I miffed, "But I agree...I love it." I sounded very girly but didn't care as I fantasized over the simple ivory dress. My wedding dress reached to the floor, yet was plainly...simple. Around the chest, it was dotted with a splash of glitter than flickered different colors under the sun. A part of the back was a beautiful lace, and the dress hugged my body, yet was loose and comfortable.

Aang made a face. He had listened to our girlish chatter of excitement over the dress for the last half hour, but without gaining any details on it. "Can I see?" he tried, his lips forming into a pout, his glistening gray eyes begging.

I smiled at my fiancé, yet shook my head, "Nope."

"On the wedding day." Katara added with a giggle.

Aang sighed, "Fine." his arm wrapped around my shoulder, "When am I getting..._fitted_...for the wedding?"

"It's not a pleasant experience," I told him, my voice low.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Zuko's going to take you."

Aang only nodded, his eyes flickering back to the setting sun. I could tell he was tired—despite getting a lot of sleep, he had sat through two meetings today.

"Katara, are you going to be here for the wedding?" I asked, turning towards the waterbender.

A flash of surprise crossed her face, "_Of course! _Why wouldn't I be?" she exclaimed.

"Well...you're going to the South Pole and all..." I trailed off, rubbing at the back of my neck.

"That's true. But I should be back at least two days before the wedding." she replied earnestly, grinning broadly. "I can't wait. It's going to be so exciting."

I smiled to myself, leaning into Aang slightly, "Me either."

"It's going to be the best day of my life," Aang murmured, thoughtfully rubbing his thumb in circles around the top of my hand, unknowingly giving me goose bumps.

"Aw—," Katara cooed, then, with her cerulean eyes dead-serious, she raised an eyebrow at him, "What are your plans for the honeymoon?"

"H-Honeymoon?" I said absently, too caught up with the chills Aang was giving me.

Aang was silent, a deep, nervous chuckle rising from his throat, "U-Uh...—"

The waterbender paled, "You don't have one planned?"

"I—,"

"Don't tell me I have to do _everything_!"

"Katara—,"

"A honeymoon is literally part of the wedding process!"

"Katara!" Aang finally lost his patience, snapping me out of my trance and Katara out of her's, "I have one planned," he glanced anxiously at me, "and it's...well, a surprise."

Katara's face immediately softened, "_Oh."_

He nodded.

Chuckling in embarrassment, Katara rose to her feet, trying to hide her oncoming blush, "Well...I should probably go finish packing...heh."

Aang and I giggled despite ourselves as she rushed off.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Hello, readers! I am deeply sorry for not updating for quite some time...my life has been hectic lately. With school starting and the homework burying me alive—not to mention not really having the motivation to write a chapter with my packed schedule—I have been, well, busy. I know this isn't the best chapter, but I felt like I had to at least include the experience of trying on dresses in at least one chapter. I hoped you didn't mind. ^^

thank you all for the support! Love you all. :)

review!


	13. Chapter 13: Jealousy

Chapter Thirteen

_Jealousy_

Katara left the following morning. Her departure was filled with _goodbye, I love you, be safe's, _and plenty of kisses and hugs—mainly from Zuko. The master waterbender waved a farewell and was gone; out the palace gates, escorted to the docks by Zuko himself, and guards, of course. I'm sure more kisses and hugs would follow before she stepped onto the boat.

Aang and I stood in the courtyard watching the two lovers go, knowing that only Zuko would return. Katara would follow soon after in about a week or so. It saddened me seeing my friend go, but I knew that she, and the rest of her family, would be attending, most likely, the happiest day of my life.

My fiance's arms wrapped tightly around me, drawing me from my thoughts. It was a week and a half to the wedding—it had been the only thing on my mind for a while now, everything from _food, reception, flowers, dress, _to _Aang, Aang, Aang, Aang. _It was nerve-wracking and overwhelming, leaving me exhausted, both mentally and physically as I struggled to make sure everything was in place.

"Hey," I mumbled, turning around to face him. His facial features were drowsy, but alert and awake. The morning sun rose behind him, its warm glow encasing us both.

Aang smiled crookedly, "Do you want to go get breakfast?"

I was still in my pajamas. "Breakfast?" I repeated. "You mean, like going out?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'll have to change—,"

"You look fine," he interrupted easily, taking my hand and leading me from the palace.

"But, Aang—,"

My efforts were fruitless, though.

* * *

The Fire Nation capital was surprisingly very busy in the early hours of the morning. This, of course, made me even more frustrated at Aang for not letting me get ready. My state of dress was horrible—I didn't even look _half-way_ decent. I ducked away from the curious stares of strangers, cursing Aang's popularity as the Avatar when people stopped us to get an autograph from him.

Once, even a large group of fangirls stopped us to fawn over Aang, and once they left, I could hear them laughing at me.

Finally, we reached the said restaurant. It took Aang a while to pick one out, but thankfully, he picked one that seemed less crowded. It was a small, scarlett diner, only holding a few people as the cooks and waitresses bustled around, trying to make their few costumers comfortable.

The diner was plain and simple, not to mention cozy. I felt more relaxed in here, and we both chose a seat by the window.

My eyes skimmed the menu, and I decided on a bagel. I wasn't really hungry, and a bagel and some orange juice would do me just fine. "What are you going to get?" I asked Aang, dragging my eyes away from the menu.

"Hm...toast, maybe," he replied with a shrug, his gray eyes meeting mine instantly, sending chills down my spine. He smiled, "You look beautiful today."

My cheeks warmed as I waved my hand dismissedly, "Ssh, no, I don't." I hushed him, adverting my eyes as the waitress arrived.

The waitress was a tall, black-haired young woman with glittering golden eyes. Her lips were painted dark red, her lips a smile, "Hello, my name is Halik, and I'll be your waitress—," she stopped abruptly as her eyes raised to study us, her eyes widening as she stepped backwards, "A-Are...are you the...the..._A-Avatar?_" she stammered heavily, her hand clutching her heart.

Aang blinked, swallowing at the surprise the woman gave, "Uh—yes, last time I checked." he smiled sheepishly, lowering his eyes.

Halik giggled girlishly, looking like she was about to faint but remained standing, "R-Really? Wow...what an honor! Hehe, I'm Halik—oops, I already said that...but _wow_, it really is an honor meeting you, Avatar Aang!" she exclaimed breathlessly, batting her eyelashes, "You're more handsome in person than on the posters..._wow..._meeting the Avatar!" her giggles returned, her cheeks a faint pink.

Aang's gray eyes flickered from the girl to me nervously, "Nice meeting you too, uh, Halik."

I stared evenly at the woman. _You're a waitress—now stop hitting on my fiance! _I smoldered inwardly, but managed to keep a calm demeanor.

"Can I have your autograph, Avatar Aang?" Halik suddenly slid into the booth Aang sat in, and he yelped, causing her to giggle even more. "And maybe your messenger-hawk address? Aw, you're too adorable when you blush like that!" she crooned, tapping his cheek affectionately while smiling deviously. "Spirits, you are _ah-hand-some!" _Halik purred, "Bet you get t_hat_ all the time, huh, honey?"

Aang was trying his best to escape the waitress, but to no avail. She had wrapped her arm around his neck, giggling into his ear. His cheeks were a bright red, and his eyes frantically searched my face, yelling _help. _

My eyes still hadn't moved from Halik.

"Hot piece of man, you are, Avatar Aang, you've matured for the good, hm?" she licked her lips slowly, puckering her scarlet lips, "Any girl would be very lucky to have you..." she giggled, "oh, man, my friends aren't going to believe that I met _the Avatar_!" Halik smiled, leaning into his ear and blowing a warm gust of air, making him sink lower into the seat, "Or that I kissed him...if he would allow that...hm...?" she winked.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat, my voice slow. Halik blinked, cocking her head my way, as if she hadn't seen me. "I'm afraid we have to go now." I stood, my eyes resting on Aang, who slipped out from around the waitress, "Thank you _so much _for your _wonderful _service!" I exclaimed, my words dripping with sarcasm. "Let's go." I nudged Aang, and with that, I stuck my tongue out at the lady before turning around and following Aang out.

* * *

"I can't believe she even tried that!" I steamed, "It's like she didn't even see me!" Aang and I were sitting in the palace garden, underneath a willow tree.

Aang chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't think you'd be the jealous type."

I tilted my head at his words, "I'm not," I said defensively,"I just don't appreciate it when some random girl starts getting all comfortable with my fiance."

He rolled his eyes, grinning broadly, "J-e-a-l-o-u-s, Vinca's the jealous type!" He sing-song teasingly.

"Am not." I huffed.

He laughed, "Am too!"

Trying to change the subject, I pointed out, "So you had no problem with that lady hanging all over you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course I did. It was uncomfortable. Plus, it's not like anyone could make me love anyone but you." he shrugged nonchalantly, playing with my hair.

My cheeks warmed, "She was right about one thing—anyone would be lucky to have you." I said, "And, you are very _'ah-hand-some'_!" I giggled, mocking the waitress.

Now it was Aang's turned to blush, "Uhm..." he was wordless, "T-Thanks."

I smiled, kissing him quickly on the cheek, "You're probably the most amazing person out there." I told him honestly, "How did I get lucky enough to have you?"

"I think I'm the lucky one," he murmured, kissing my forehead warmly.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm nothing special—but _you_, you are the best thing that ever happened to me," Where was I getting these words? "No words can describe how much I love you, Aang, except the three words, _I love you,_ which will always be the truth." I was breathless.

"That was...unexpected," Aang drawled, "But...sweet," he smiled softly, "and I love you."

He held my face in my hands before pulling me in for a kiss, yet an abrupt shout caused us both to withdraw in surprise.

"I come to visit, and I find Sparkles and Twinkles all over each other? What's new?!"

* * *

_**AN:**_I've been...so...busy! I am so, very, very, sorry! I have probably lost a lot of fans for this story for not writing in like, _forever, _but school has been hectic. So, it's my plan now to update every week, on the weekdays. :) thanks for everyone who is still following this story!


	14. Chapter 14 Sounds like Tough

Chapter Fourteen

_Sounds like Tough _

"_Toph?_"

"No, it's Firelord Ozai." the earthbender stated sarcastically. "Yes, you dunderheads, its _me_, _the greatest earthbender in the world._" Toph grinned, her hands on her hips. The blind earthbender had grown a lot. She was about my height. Her raven black hair had grown lower, but she still kept it up in a bun. Toph—well, was _Toph. _She hadn't changed _that _much.

I sprang to my feet, rushing over to the earthbender. "I haven't seen you in...forever!" I exclaimed happily. I opened my arms for a hug, but Toph sidestepped away.

"Gross, don't give me no hug when you just had your hands all over Twinkletoes!" she mockingly gagged, "Cooties!" this caused me to giggle, rolling my eyes.

Pinning a piece of hair out of my face, I studied her. "So, how have you been, Toph?"

"Perfect. Training the talentless lillylivers that call themselves earthbenders. Ha! But it's great bossing people around." she snorted, her lips curving into a smirk.

I laughed. "That's good. You've always had a thing for bossing people around." I pointed out playfully. Aang grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Uh-huh. That's right, Sparkles." Toph punched Aang in the arm, making him bit his lip in surprise, "You and Vinca are getting jumped, huh? 'bout time, heh, considering you two are all touchy-touchy." she teased heartily.

Aand and I blushed similar shades of red. "Y-Yeah..." was all my fiancé managed to stutter, ducking to hide his shyness.

Toph's lifeless, faint green eyes flickered between Aang and I, a sly snicker threatening to arise, before her orbs settled once again on Aang. With her hands on her hips, she plainly asked—or rather, _demanded, _"Sparring match. Now."

Aang blinked, letting this request process, "Wha—? Uh, m-maybe lat—,"

"Twinkletoes, I haven't had a worthy opponent since last month when we sparred—_not_ saying you're better than me, so _don't_ you dare get that idea!—but my toes are itchin' for a good match. Plus—when was the last time you sparred? Bet you're no better than those damn lilylivers back at the school." she provoked.

My fiance seemed defeated, his shoulders slumping. Rubbing the back of his neck, he finally gave in with a quiet sigh, "Okay."

Toph, obviously satisfied, dragged Aang by his arm away, yet before doing so, she turned around and said: "Don't worry, Vinca, I won't wear him out too much. I know you two have a busy night." she winked, laughing loudly as she towed him along.

I stood there blushing heavily, mentally cursing Toph yet being overjoyed that she was here.

* * *

"_Ow." _Aang drew in a sharp breath, flinching away from my gentle touch. He and Toph had been sparring or about two hours straight, much to his dismay. He was awfully sore and tired looking.

I pulled my hand away, my eyes resting on the large, painful looking bruise on his arm. It was a dark purple, surrounded by blacks and blues. I frowned, "Aang, that looks horrible. What happened?"

He adverted his eyes, "It was just a rock." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ouch. It looks like it hurt." I replied.

Aang only shrugged again, "No big deal. Nothing compared to what she could've done." he chuckled warmly.

I laughed, "True, true." A smile tugged on my lips. "I'm happy she's here."

"Me too," he then added, "That is, until she made me spart for two hours without mercy." Aang shuddered.

I smiled, "It's Toph, what'd you expect?" I crossed my arms absently, "Soon, everyone will be here. Sokka, Katara..." _The whole gang! _

"Team Avatar reunited!" he joked, then turned serious, "There's one bad thing, though."

My smile faltered, "What?"

"Toph promised me another spar at the reception," he seemed mournful and solemn, "Spirits, help me..."

I only laughed.

* * *

_**AN:**_The world's greatest earthbender has arrived! She hasn't changed much, hm? ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Liquor

Chapter Fifteen

_Liquor_

The night sky was splattered with twinkling stars, a beaming moon, and the cool breeze. Following that came the distant chirps of various birds, the rustle of leaves, and the seemingly far-away chattering of night activity inside and out of the palace. The large building's hallways were dimly lit, candles on each wall, leading down each corridor. My footsteps were soft and slow as I traveled down the hall, my eyes steadily wandering in front of me.

The peacefulness was comforting yet slightly startling—like the calm before the storm. This made my chuckle inwardly as I realized that my footsteps were indeed taking my straight towards the 'storm'—Toph.

The faint candlelight flickered upon the door which was my destination. Of course, Toph would know that I was already here before knocking, yet I knocked anyways. Before my fist even neared the wooden door, a familiar shout came from inside, "Come in."

After opening the door, I stepped inside, my eyes resting on the earthbender, her feet propped up on the table, a strong smelling liquid in her hands, and bottles of that surrounding her, some opened, others not. I immediately flinched as I recognized the smell. Alcohol. Toph didn't have a drinking problem—but boy, did she love that stuff.

"Drinking, again?" The question was to no one in particular, yet the blind earthbender replied.

"Feel free to join me, Sparkles." she sported a lopsided grin, kicking a nearby chair, motioning me to sit.

I sat, my eyes traveling over the alcohol, my nose wrinkling. I didn't really have a fondness for alcohol. Especially not for what came the next morning. "What's the occasion?" I asked, absently waving towards the scattered bottles.

Toph shrugged, "I beat your hubby." she snorted, "Easy."

I smiled, "He's very sore." I commented, knowing that would please her.

It did. Her grin broaden, "'M sorry, Vinca, I know you guys had some things planned for tonight..." she snickered.

I flushed. Why did she feel the need to tease us about _that, _something we haven't even done yet? "Actually, Toph, we haven't even—," my feeble explanation was interrupted by the earthbender.

"Aw, Sparkles, save your breath." Toph grunted, blindly reaching for a bottle and meeting the tip with her lips. I watched her guzzle half the bottle before unsteadily putting it down on the table. "Don't need to hear about that shit."

My eyes studied the floor now. When upon first coming here, I had intended for Toph and I to talk about how things have been for her lately. But, I now realized, my goal wasn't going to be achieved with her current, more-than-usual irritable and zoned-out state. "Okay," was all I said, before rising to my feet, "Well, you have fun, with..." I absently motioned towards the liquor, "I'm going to head out now."

This drew a loud laugh from her, "Can't take the whiskey, huh? Figured. Tell Twinkletoes to get his rear in here. Heh, heh, 'magine that...the Avatar...drunk...heh, heh!" she collapsed in a series of hiccups and giggles.

I smiled briefly, rolling my eyes and moving towards the door, "Good night, Toph. See you tomorrow." _After your hangover. _I added silently before exiting the intoxicated room.

* * *

"So, what was Toph up to?" Aang asked once I returned. His gray eyes easily slid onto me, illuminated under the dimming moonlight. He was perched, cross-legged, on the balcony of his bedroom, Momo curled around his shoulders, deep in sleep. It was late—and I was vaguely surprised he was still awake, considering he had a meeting early the next morning.

I jumped onto the bed, letting my body dissolve against the comfortable warmth. "Oh, nothing much. Drowning herself with whiskey..." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me she's celebrating." his voice had dropped, and he wore an amused smile, "Because she beat me?"

A giggle escaped my closed lips, "Oh, she beat you? I thought she was bluffing." I teased.

Aang's cheeks considerably colored under what was left of the light, "Well..." he stammered, biting his lip.

I smiled, leaping off the bed and giving him a warm hug, "She _is_ the Worlds' Greatest Earthbender, after all."

He chuckled, pulling me closer, "That is true." he wrapped his arms around me, his gray irises meeting mine, instantly rousing butterflies in my stomach. His eyes seemed to memorize everything he was looking at, as if it was the last time he'd ever lay eyes on me, or perhaps the first time he had. Aang's lips flickered upwards into a crooked smile. I was suddenly transported four years previous—with his boyishness still lingering in his matured features, it wasn't that hard to see the twelve-year old I had fallen in love with all those years ago—the one I was still in love with.

He was watching me, a warm look in his eyes, his smile broadening. Abruptly, I snapped myself out of my thoughts, my eyes focusing once again on the handsome figure in front of me, grinning. Mildly confused, I asked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"I was smiling?"

The flying lemur had awoken and, with a tired spew of chatters, stumbled off of Aang's shoulders and onto the bed. I nodded, my lips tugging upwards, "Yeah. You were smiling."

Aang leaned forward, "I guess I was smiling at the beautiful woman in front of me." he tilted his head to the side, his words lingering.

My head moved slightly downward in an attempt to hide my oncoming blush. My finger entwined behind his neck, and we sat like this—me sitting on the floor, his legs wrapped around me as well as his arms around my waist, with my arms around his neck, the moon hovering in between. "Aang," I managed to mumble, inclining my head forward.

I felt a rough, calloused finger caress my chin, and as I reopened my eyes, I was met with a familiar shade of gray. "What are you thinking about?" he wondered aloud.

What was I thinking about? Many thoughts, was the answer, but I couldn't quite gather them to reply, so I figured I may as well tell him the obvious truth. "You," my voice was quiet and soft.

His smiled returned, his hands capturing my cheeks down, his thumbs rubbing circles on my cheeks absently, "Really?"

I could only nod, as my heart was pounding painfully against my chest, my breathing coming a bit difficulty from the tingling feeling he was giving me. My heart seemed to be planning an escape, as it lurched upwards as he moved closer, my eyes transfixed on his, which were trained both on mine and my parted lips.

Aang was teasing me, I realized, as he paused nearly an inch from my lips, our noses almost touching. My heart beat only increased, painfully so, and I couldn't seem to grasp any air. Spirits, he must know the effect he had on me. His eyes—_gorgeous, _I thought, _his lips, his everything, _was so pure and so _beautiful. _

"Really? Because all I think about is you." his hands had disappeared from my cheeks and returned to my waist.

_Breath. _I instructed myself, but the simple motion was seemingly impossible. Aang watched me evenly, his lips curved. _Breath. _

"Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" I blurted out suddenly, drawing in a deep gulp of air, yet my heart still sped away uncontrollably.

Aang seemed surprised, as he blinked, his eyes widening slightly. A light, airy chuckle came from him, "_Me? _Vinca, do you have any idea of what _you _do to _me?" _he blushed.

Suddenly, my lips were being crushed with his, and all my senses seemed to disappear, yet heighten all at once. I was very aware of his lips moving skillfully with mine, his hands moving through my hair, the feel of his soft skin. My limited supply of air was dwindling, but I ignored it. One of the things I was not aware of was the fact that I was now being pressed against the floor, the comfortable weight of him on me the only thing acknowledging me that the floor was indeed where I was.

My thoughts turned to liquid as did my body with his. _Spirits, _was all I could muster enough to think, yet even that thought vanished within milliseconds. My hands were still around his neck, as if drawing him closer, if that was even possible.

And then, the pressure against my lips were gone, leaving me breathless and confused. My eyes opened abruptly—_when did they close?—_and they were met with the dim moonlight and the blackened silhouette of Aang, breathing unevenly, almost as dazed as I.

He blushed, involuntarily adjusting his shirt, pulling at his collar, "S-Sorry, I got a bit...carried away."

My eyes studied myself, and I saw that my clothes were a bit disturbed, yet nothing else. I understood what he meant though, and I offered a smile. "It's alright," I reassured him, though my own cheeks were warming.

"I better go check on Toph." he then added, "To make sure she hasn't done anything stupid, you know?"

I nodded quickly, "R-Right."

When Aang, unbalanced, stumbled off, I collapsed dizzily onto the bed, my lips still a smile even as I wandered into slumber.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Interesting end of the chapter, aha. I don't know exactly why I wrote that. Oh well. Aang and Vinca forever! :) So, how had everyone been? School's been busy, as usual. At least not as bad as it could be (though the amount of homework is suffocating...). Can't wait till next summer!

Review! Tell me what you think so far! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Hangover

Chapter Sixteen

_Hangover_

It's safe to say I wasn't very surprised as I should have been when Aang came stumbling into the bedroom around two thirty in the morning, nearly falling as he reached the bathroom to expell his night's worth of events. Of course, I was concerned—this was the first time with him being drunk, after all—but also slightly amused when he collapsed onto the bed, mumbling near uncomprehensible words about how 'dark the moon was', and about how 'his head was cold'. Even though his ramblings didn't make one bit of sense, it was humorous.

"Aang," I began, my voice soft, "You need to try and sleep this off. You have a meeting tomorrow."

"M...eeting?" he questioned, his voice cracking. Aang sleepily rubbed his glazed eyes, a yawn escaping his alcohol-tainted mouth.

I smiled, "Yeah." I regretted him going to see Toph—of course she would've gotten him drunk! "You should also have some water." I suggested, offering a glass of chilled water.

Aang wrinkled his nose, turning away from me, "Yuck. Water is _gross._" he let out a sudden, high-pitched giggle, "You—," hiccup, "...shoulda seen Toph, holy moly, she was _crazy."_

"I bet," I replied, easing him down into the bed, "...but you should get some sleep, sweetie."

"No." he protested.

My lips set in a firm line, "You're going to feel even worse later if you don't—,"

"Idon'tcare." Aang mumbled.

"You will later when your head is pounding like crazy." I mumbled back.

"Idon'tcare." he only repeated, rising out of the bed and gliding ungracefully towards the door.

My eyes followed him uncertainly, "Where are you going?"

"To get some more...stuff, that Toph-y had," he grinned lazily, saluting me with a wink before disappearing out the door.

"Aang, no—," but I was cut off by a sharp slam of the door.

* * *

I certainly did not need nor want Aang passing out even more from over-intoxication (because who knows how much he had drank so far, and he had even gone back for seconds), and my last resort was going to get Zuko. Maybe the Firelord could talk some sense into the two drunkards, because I could not (I had tried—it only resulted in nearly getting catapulted out the window by both Aang and Toph).

I felt horrible—not to mention embarrassed—explaining to the two guards outside of Zuko's bedroom the situation. With a blushing face, I swiftly moved past them once they gave a chuckling nod of approval.

After scanning the ridiculously large room—_hell, it was a palace inside of itself!_—I finally managed to find him, passed out on a comfortable looking couch, papers in hand. Face heating even more, I shyly prodded the sleeping Firelord.

"Zuko, wake up, please." I whispered urgently into his ear. It only took a few seconds before two matching golden eyes flashed open, a rather unmanly yelp sounding from his throat as he lurched upwards.

The formly dark room was suddenly filled with the brightness and heat of orange flames. The flames curled towards me and all around the room, fortuantly not catching neither me or anything else in the room once I expelled them with a silent gust of air.

"Vinca?" he ventured wearily, his body form tensed into an aggressive fighting position. Upon seeing it was me, he relaxed exhaling, "Shit, I nearly burnt you to a crisp!"

"It's fine," I dismissed, "It was my fault. Sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright—what's the matter?"

I studied my toes, "Uh—well, there's been an incident with Toph and Aang..."

I felt Zuko's worried eyes on me.

"Toph and Aang got a little...er, drunk." I cleared my throat, "And it's not good."

There was a moment of silence. Then, suddenly, laughter cracked through the air, "You're kidding, right? I mean, I could see Toph...but_ Aang_?" he drawled, laughter coursing through the humid air.

I merely nodded.

The laughter abruptly vanished. "Well..." he rubbed his temples, "Let's go, then."

* * *

Once we arrived at the destination, we were met with suspicious silence. "Are you sure they're here?" Zuko asked.

"Pretty sure."

Giving a shrug, the Firelord swung the door open.

There lay the two drunkards passed out on the floor.

"Looks like they're making a lot of trouble." He teased, giving me a look.

I only rolled my eyes, playfully punching my friend in the arm, "They were, I _swear_." I moved over to my fiance, "Will you help me carry him back to the room?"

He nodded, then motioned towards the blind earthbender, "What about her?"

I stuck my tongue out teasingly, "She'll be fine. I'll come back and help her out later."

"No, don't worry about it—I got her. Don't girls have to get their beauty sleep or something?" he teased as we picked the unconscious Aang up.

I blinked, making a face, "Of course." I snorted.

The trek back to the bedroom was slow and filled with silence. After tossing the sleeping Avatar onto the bed, Zuko yawned, leaning against the door-frame.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I didn't realized they had passed out." I apologized, tucking my fiance under the blankets. In response Aang let out a small groan, snuggling under the pillows.

Zuko shrugged nonchalantly, "It's no big deal. Though, I have a feeling Aang won't be up for the meeting later." he commented wryly.

My lips curved upwards, "Probably not. I'll try my best to get him up. No promises, though."

The Firelord replied, "Oh well. I'm going to head back to Toph's room, and see if I can manage to help. See ya." and with a wave, he disappeared out the door.

* * *

Aang, was, safe to say, was sporting a bad hangover. Not that I was surprised, after all—who knows how much alcohol he had had? Of course, Toph would be the one to pester him into taking a few shots, and then after that, it was all down hill.

These thoughts only made me smile as I studied my slumbering fiance. The soft morning sun had replaced the wandering moon, and it's light poured into the bedroom. His face was still buried under the pillows, as well as his body under the blankets.

Unfortunately, I had the task of attempting to wake him for his meeting. "Aang," I whispered into his ear, prodding him, "Wake up."

A few seconds passed before his mumbled response, "...no..."

My lips puckered, "You need to. You have a meeting, remember?"

"...I do?" yet this only made Aang seem to slip even more under the blankets.

I nodded to myself, "Yeah."

Another pause filled the room before his figure began to hesitantly rise from the mountain of quilts. His clothes were battered and wrinkled, his eyes dull. A yawn escaped his lips as he roughly rubbed at his gray eyes. "I feel horrible."

"I know." I replied, patting his back gently, "That's what happen when you drink." I teased warmly.

"Toph made me." he protested weakly.

I giggled, "I'm sure."

Aang winced at the sudden noise, "She did."

I gave him a swift peck on the cheek, "You have an hour before the meeting." I warned him, "I'll help you get ready, but with your situation, I don't know how well this will go."

"...Idon'twannago..."

I rose to my feet, pulling him out of the bed, my arms on his shoulders to balance him. "Go take a bath. I'll go get some water for you to drink."

The airbender mumbled a few unaudible words before shuffling to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Once he was behind closed doors, I let out a affectionate laugh. _I'm sure he'll never drink again after what he's been through._

* * *

My eyes rested on the barely awake man sitting across from me, his head resting in his hands as he studied a piece of paper. His eyes were squinted slightly, his mouth forming into a small 'o' as a yawn escaped his mouth. I raised an eyebrow, smiling at him. "How was the meeting?"

"Other than that it took forever..." he inclined his head, eyes meeting mine, "...it was alright."

I crossed my legs under me, glancing down at my own papers. Most of them were for the Air Temples, while the other half were for the wedding. _The wedding, _I thought with a tinge of nervousness. Most of the work for the wedding were finished and set in stone—the dress, the date...but I couldn't feign off the anxiety.

"What are you thinking about?" Aang's voice drew me back to reality.

Shrugging, I replied nonchalantly, "Just the wedding."

His smile was crooked, "That's all you ever think about," he commented teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out, "Of course...it's all very chaotic. Thankfully, Katara has done most of the work." I said thoughtfully, "Though, this means my way of repaying her would be so plan most of her wedding..." This caused Aang to chuckle.

"I'm sure Katara would be more than happy to control that, too." He said, leaning back on his palms, studying me. "Nine more days," he singsong cheerfully.

My lips curved into a grin, and I nodded to myself. "Keeping track?"

"Right on the dime."

I only laughed.


	17. Chapter 17: Publicity

Chapter Seventeen

_Publicity_

"Yes, hang that right _there_, please. No! Over more...to the_ right_. You call that _straight?" _The waterbender exclaimed, placing her olive-toned hands sassily on her hips. Since her arrival one day ago, she had been working nonstop on setting up the wedding decorations. The ceremony was being held outdoors in a small, grassy meadow just outside of the palace. It was surrounded with an array of trees, and currently, those trees were being strung with white ribbons and flowers.

I blinked, wearily looking up at the workers trying to please the impatient girl's needs. "Um...do you want some help?" I inquired, watching as she motioned to the servants to bring in the chairs. It was beautiful, really, even without all the decorations. I was surprised when Katara suggested the meadow — I hadn't even known about it, but when she showed it to me, I easily agreed to the location.

"No," Katara shook her head, before surveying the ivory ribbons once more. Cocking her head, she hummed to herself. "Needs more...color."

"How about the colors of each nation?" I breezily suggested, "Since Aang's the —,"

Her cerulean eyes brightened, " _Avatar!_ Perfect!" Whirling around, she called to a particular man, hithering him forward. The short, scrawny man hurried over to the waterbender, "Niali, I need some ribbon. Each nations colors. Got it? Go." The man nodded before disappearing on the route back to the palace. Katara let out a loud sigh, "No — the seats have to be _centered_!" She ordered, her voice weighed down with stress.

I wondered how bad it'd be for her own wedding.

"Anyway," Katara chattered on, now turning once more to me. "You need to get out of here."

I only stared at her. _"What?"_

She only grinned casually, "You put me in charge, now get out. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." Katara began to usher me away.

"But —,"

"Vinca, don't worry. And I told the kitchen staff you'd be in to help prepare. Also — you need to go through the RSVPs, and talk to the media about the wedding." Katara shrugged nonchalantly, now leaving me on the path. The meadow was fully encased in trees — out of view, completely.

I only blinked. "Okay, but..."

But the waterbender was gone, her orders echoing towards me like a taunt.

* * *

I shuffled the RSVPs into a neat pile on the table before rising, my back cracking softly in the process. Almost every person invited was coming, and I idly found myself wondering if Katara knew_ that_ many people were coming. My eyes drifted out of the sitting room's window, where the sun shone warmly down. _A typical day in the Fire Nation, _I hummed to myself.

A quiet knock on the door caught my attention, "Come in," I called, absently remembering Katara's words on to _'talk to the media'. _I nearly sighed at that thought — every since the end of the war, the media seemed to want to snatch onto the Avatar and never let go. Fortunately, after all these years, they managed to draw back some.

"Hey, sis," The familiar, lazy voice of no one other than my brother filled the room, making my head snap upwards. A smile instantly curved on my lips at the sight of my older brother — who was holding a squirming child in his hands. "Tzac has been _so_ excited to see his aunt," He winced as the wiggling toddler's foot kicked him in the stomach. With a loud grunt, my brother swooped Tzac onto the floor, where he hit the ground running.

"Hey, Tzac!" I smiled warmly, kneeling down and taking the toddler into my arms. Rising to my full height, I bounced him on my hip. I kissed his round nose, earning high-pitched giggles. Inclining my eyes, I noticed my brother's wife, Siera, enter the room. Siera was a tall, slender female with soft golden eyes and straight black hair.

The black-haired woman swept forward, beaming, "Aw, look at you! Getting married!" She squealed, opening her arms and hugging me tightly. "I can't wait! You're going to look gorgeous!" Siera gushed, smiling brightly.

My cheeks warmed, "I can't wait, either." I cast a glance outside of the window, "Actually, I should be helping to decorate for the wedding, but Katara won't let me." I sighed, ruffling Tzac's puff of black hair.

Siera gasped, "Oh, Spirits! Katara was expecting me — I better go." She smiled apologetically before hurrying out of the palace, leaving Olin, Tzac, and me alone.

Olin laughed to himself before rocking back on his feet, "Do you know where Zuko is?" He inquired.

I shrugged, "Probably with Aang. They were discussing —,"

My brother grinned, "Thanks, sis. Watch over Tzac, will ya?"

Before I could even reply, he was gone.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned to the toddler still propped on my hip. He was fiddling with the necklace around my neck, "Well, buddy, it looks like it's just me and you."

* * *

I ventured into the large kitchen with Tzac riding on my back. It smelled _delicious —_ and it didn't take long for me to recognize the smell. Pastries, cakes, desserts — and it all smelled wonderful. At my arrival, the cooks each glanced up from their work, and offered a brief smile before going back to their cooking. The room was large, and with many fireplaces to cook, knives to cut, and tons of dough and ingredients. Firebenders worked near the stoves, pushing flames from their fingers to warm the goodies.

"Ah! There you are! Miss Vinca, pleasure! Eh, let me introduce myself! Vahnju here, head chief of this very palace!" A man approached me. He had pale, wrinkly skin, with a head of graying hair. He had a warm smile and vaguely reminded me of Iroh. _Iroh...I wonder if he'll be up for tea later? _"Welcome, welcome! To my humble little kitchen. Miss Katara had notified me of your visit — and how you had requested to try some of our desserts for your wonderful marriage! Well, please, my dear, try some! I hope you will not be disappointed!"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Vahnju. And, sure, I would love to try some." I returned to smile and followed him through the crowded kitchen. Tzac wore an amazed expression at all the people and desserts on each table.

"Here is my specialty — strawberry and chocolate pastry." He beamed, taking one off a table and handing it to me.

I tore it in half, giving some to Tzac. Once popping some into my mouth, I let the mixture of chocolate and fruit waver over my tongue. It was delicious — warm, gooey, and sweet.

"Good!" Tzac exclaimed, and I turned my head to see a chocolate covered face. Laughing, I wiped his lips, and nodded in agreement.

"It's delicious!" I licked my lips, "What else was in it?" I wondered aloud. "...vanilla?"

"Correct!" Vahnju grinned, "You like?"

"Of course. It's amazing."

"Perfect. Over here, we have a blueberry and cream croissant." Vahnju motioned towards a cook to hand him one. He handed the small croissant towards me, where I repeated the same action as before. This time, the taste was sour at first, and then laced with the sweetness of the cream. At my expression, he only chuckled, "Good?" I nodded. "Ah, this way — one more for you to try, but I assure you, Miss Vinca, that much more will be at your reception." He winked, "Miss Katara instructed me to only let you get a taste of what is to come." He expertly pulled a pan out of the oven, and waved at it to cool down. "'tis all a surprise!" He boomed.

Tzac giggled at the man, and I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "Yes. Katara is...well, not letting me do much," I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Your wedding is going to be absolutely beautiful, Miss Vinca — I can assure you, the waterbender knows what she is doing." Vahnju stated with a twinkle in his eye as he handed me the final dessert. "I'll let you taste what is inside."

The dessert was warm and gooey — with a tang of sweetness. "A peach tart?" I guessed after a while, giving the rest to Tzac, who happily received it.

"Right!" He clasped his hands together, "Wonderful, wonderful!" He began to usher us out of the bustling kitchen, "Now, I am terribly sorry my dear, but you must know. Miss Katara's orders..." He said in a sing-song tone.

I laughed, "Of course. Nice meeting you, Vahnju!" I called before closing the door behind me.

* * *

Tzac and I found ourselves with nothing to do. Of course, I still had the option of the whole 'media' thing, but I chose to put it off for a while.

"Hey, Tzac," I prodded his small stomach, earning a surprised squeal. A smile tugged at my lips, "Wanna go for a ride on Appa?"

The toddler's eyes lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Moments later, we were outside the stalls.

"Appa, Appa!" Tzac called, rushing inside. A few seconds passed before I heard the flying bison's trademark grumble, and Tzac's giggles and the slobber dripping off of him told me that Appa had bathed him affectionately with a giant lick. "Eew!" The child stuck his tongue out, trying to wipe the slobber from his face. Trying to contain my own laughter, I flicked my wrist, airbending the slobber off of him. "Cool!" Tzac exclaimed, giving me a curious look. "Can you do that one trick thingy that Aang does?"

I airbended the saddle onto Appa and gusted both of us on top of him. I lovingly scratched the top of his head, "Well, I don't have the marbles, so probably not." I shrugged, smiling at his disappointed expression. "Buuutt...I _can_ do this!" I curled my fingers inward, encasing his body with air and lifting him up into the air until he was almost touching the ceiling. Appa grunted, shuffling his feet.

The stall was filled with Tzac's delighted laughter and screams. After a few moments, I let him down, gently setting him on the saddle.

"That...was awesome!" He gushed, his face glowing and his eyes twinkling.

"Then this will be amazing." I smiled, flicking Appa's reins. The bison eagerly exited the barn, and as soon as he touched the outdoors he roughly hit his tail against the ground. Quickly, we ascended, nearly taking the roof of the palace. My nephew wore a look of pure shock and amazement as we grew in height, the clouds swirling around us.

"...where we going?" Tzac inquired childishly, peering over the saddle.

"Town, but we're taking the_ long_ way."

* * *

After landing Appa in a large field for that he could freely graze, Tzac and I made our way to the town, his hand in mine for that he couldn't get lost. The large town — _or rather, city _— splayed out before us, looming buildings, huge crowds, delicious smells, different people. I wasn't really sure where we were going, but just seeing the delighted look on Tzac's face was enough to make me feel fulfilled. My grip on his small hand unconsciously tightened as people swarmed around us, their eyes set straight ahead as they hurriedly continued in on their business.

Pleasant music echoed off the buildings, and I subtly led the toddler in that direction, my own curiosity wandering. _Street performers! _I realized, moving so that Tzac could see through the slowly growing crowd of people. When the crowd grew too thick, I placed him on my shoulders for he could see.

There were five performers, two of which were earthbending themselves up and down on two slim columns. They were gracefully dancing, leaping from column to column while a waterbender performed intricate waves in which the benders jumped through. Two firebenders expelled flames through their finger tips, turning the waves into steam which encased the two earthbenders. All around us, people clapped, making small _'ooh's _and _'ahh's. _Even Tzac was getting into it — clapping to the beat and grinning from ear-to-ear.

Soon, though, the crowds began to thin as the performers began to slow their actions until they came to a stop completely, quietly congratulating each other as they moved on, picking up their things and leaving.

"Aw," Tzac pouted from my shoulders and I helped him down, "It was cool," he exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it was."

Tzac's lips then curved into a mischievous smile — one that strikingly copied his father's. He quickly raised his hands, biting his lips and widening his eyes. Around me, I subconsciously felt a shift in the air before I even realized what was happening. I lunged forward just as the boy shot up, the air shifting dramatically as he barely managed to control it.

"Tzac!" I yelled as he spun uncontrollably around in circles, giggling loudly at his accomplishment and at my dismay, "Get back down here!" I feebly ordered, watching in complete shock as people gasped and pointed. The toddler only spun faster in circles, obviously not able to control the air and instead just going with the flow.

"Is he _airbending_?"

"Impossible — he has to be using some type of earthbending, possibly to shoot him off the ground..."

"He's going to get _killed_!"

"...Isn't that Vinca? _The_ Vinca?"

I vaguely picked up on the growing crowd's whispers, and I gritted my teeth as people pushed against me. Slithering out of the crowd, I used my airbending to skillfully pull him down, flicking away the air currents and letting him drop. Before he hit the ground, I made a blanket of air, making his feet gently touch the rough surface. My arms wrapped protectively around the toddler, encasing him in my arms as the loud crowd shot questions at us._  
_

"Is he an airbender?"

"Vinca, Vinca! Over here! Over here!"

_Well, at least the media is here..._

"Are you excited for your wedding?"

"Where's the Avatar?"

"Is he an airbender?"

"Is he your child?"

Blinking, I shot the people an anxious smile while backing up, "Um, he's not my child. I'm excited for my wedding, yes, and —,"

"Who's kid is he?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"When is the Firelord getting married?"

I blanched. This was ridiculous — something like this hadn't happened since after the war. "Um —,"

"Back it up, back it up!" New voices yelled and with a sigh I realized it was the police. Instantly, the crowd broke. Inclining my eyes and only tightening my grip on the young boy, I surveyed the police members. There were only six current officers, and a young female was approaching me. "Sorry about that," She shot me an apologetic smile, "People are just really excited about the wedding."

I smiled feebly, "Yeah, I noticed. Thank you, though. I guess I should brush up on my crowd skills." I laughed.

The officer smiled, "Maybe so..." Her face warmed and she shifted from feet to feet, "Wow, I've always wanted to meet you!" She gushed, "I've heard stories about your battle against Azula — wow, breathbending sounds so_ thrilling!_" The officer exclaimed.

"It's...interesting," I tilted my head. "And it's nice to meet you, too."

"My family won't believe this. Can...can I get an autograph?"

"Ah...sure," I took the writing utensil she produced and awkwardly signed my name on a stray piece of paper.

"Thank you...so much!" The officer grinned widely before ducking away, leaving Tzac and I alone.

"Wow..." The toddler in my arms observed, "A lot of people like you, Auntie!"

A smile flickered at my lips as I towed him out of the town, "I suppose. But you are in _big_ trouble, mister."

"I was just trying to be like performers..." Tzac protested weakly.

I sighed, "I know. And it's super cool that you're an airbender — but, well, you see, there aren't a lot of airbenders around. People will be surprised that you can." I tried to explain, yet failed.

He nodded as I set him back onto the ground, "...I sorry."

I ruffled his black hair. "It's alright. Don't worry about it," I leaned down, and winked, "I won't tell your daddy."

Tzac beamed, and let out a laugh as I pecked his nose. "...race you to Appa?"

"You're on." I grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Happy holidays. I am so sorry about not updating since..._forever. _I haven't had any motivation to update or write anything for this story...but I think I'm getting back on track! :) Thanks to all who has stuck with me!


	18. Chapter 18: To Seal the Deal

Chapter Eighteen

_To Seal the Deal_

I was awoken the next morning by a loud series of knocks on my bedroom's door. I was confused — and not to mention, tired — and reluctantly pulled myself out of the comfortable bed to open the door.

"What do you — _Katara?"_ I began to complain but stopped myself on seeing the familiar waterbender. Katara looked stressed, to say the least, and she was wearing a rather unhappy look on her face. Blinking, I stepped back as she blew into the room, followed by a stream of about five other people who I didn't know. "Wha...what's going on?" I asked, absently trying to rub the drowsiness from my eyes.

Katara froze, whirling around with a distressed gasp. "_What's going on? _Vinca — today — is — your — _wedding!" _she exclaimed loudly, rushing forward and shaking me by my shoulders. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your _own_ wedding!" The waterbender shrieked.

My mind was swirling, slowly from fatigue and lack of sleep. Gradually, under Katara's intense, bewildered stare, I grasped what she was saying. "...w-wedding?" I whispered, my eyes widening. _Oh, Spirits...that's today! How could I have forgotten? Oh, probably because I babysat Tzac until two this morning..._I scowled, my heart racing. _The wedding!_

_"Yes!" _Katara breathed, looking pale. "I-I..._oh,_ Vinca." She shook her head, now looking mildly amused. "You would be the one to forget your own wedding..."

"I didn't forget it!" I flushed, "I...it just slipped my mind..."

Katara chuckled into her hand. "How late were you up last night?" She guided me to the vanity, where the five strangers milled around, going through make-up, clothes, and the such. "You look horrible."

A frown appeared on my lips as she sat me down in front of the mirror. She was right. My hair was a mess, my gray eyes dull without sleep, and light purple bags were under them. "Olin made me watch Tzac," I explained vaguely, staring intently at my reflection. "he didn't want to sleep." The toddler had been a wild, rush of wind the previous night — running around, trying (and failing) to airbend, and disturbing Momo.

Katara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh, well." She smiled at me in the reflection, her cerulean eyes a vivid blue, like the color of the ocean. "Today's the day," she murmured, placing her hands gently on my shoulders. "are you nervous?"

_Nervous? _My teeth dug into my lower lip as my heart began to race. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach, and when I opened my mouth to speak, I had to close it again in fear of throwing up. _Nervous..._I wanted to laugh, but instead, I blanched into the mirror.

The waterbender let out a melodic giggle. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Mutely, I nodded.

Trying to comfort me, the master waterbender massaged my shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." She shot me a reassuring smile. "We have a few hours to get you ready." She motioned towards the other people, who had completely slipped my mind. Removing her hands from my shoulders, she introduced them. "This is Jule." She introduced a slender, pretty black-haired woman, who gave me a small smile. "Alis." Alis was an elderly woman with warm, golden eyes. "Haylie." Haylie was a short, heart-faced girl with long brown hair. "Kayt." Kayt was a tall, curvy woman with curly, dark brown hair. "And, Niya."

"Nice to meet you all." I returned their smiles.

"Alright," Katara clasped her hands together, obviously eager to get to work. "most of the guests have already arrived." She informed me, "You'll deal with them at the wedding, though. I'll spare you the stress now." She grinned deviously. "Alis, will you get the dress, please? Oh, and Niya, get her under garments will you? They're in that room, over there. I've laid them out, as well as the dress, Alis." She directed, turning towards Kayt. "Can you draw the bath? Uh, Haylie, could you get the supplies ready?"

I frowned as I watched the five females go. "Katara, I could've done all that —,"

"Shush." She hushed me, handing me a glass of water quickly. "Drink it up. Hydrate."

Instead of arguing, I simply raised an eyebrow and complied, watching as she rushed around, ordering the women around while also juggling her errands as well. After about what seemed like hours, they finally came to a stop.

"Up." Katara ordered strictly.

"Wha —?"

"Get up." She pulled me out of the chair, and I stumbled dazedly to my feet. The olive-toned girl waved towards Niya. "Bring those here, please," she turned swiftly back to me. "and you, take off your pajamas."

My cheeks turned red._ "What?"_

Katara closed her eyes momentarily. "You need to change. We don't have all day, Vinca." She frowned at me, and I sighed.

"Fine, fine." I mumbled, quickly doing as I was told. Once changing into my under clothes, I glared subtly at Katara, who merely rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay," she exclaimed brightly. "the wedding is in three hours. Noon, exactly. That will give us more than enough time, hopefully, if everything goes as planned."

_This is going to be...interesting. _I thought as I was pushed back into the vanity's chair, the girls buzzing around me.

* * *

I stared incredulously at the mirror in shock.

I did not look like..._me._

Staring back at me was a tall, slender girl with beautiful brown-blonde hair set in loose curls that fell down her shoulders. The wedding dress that she wore was absolutely gorgeous — brushing against the floor, the ivory satin was decorated with the occasional sequin, but was otherwise quite simple. Around her neck, a golden locket glinted underneath the sunlight peering in through the window.

Swallowing, I was unsure of what to say. I was getting married. Today. In about forty-five minutes, or less. To Aang, the Avatar, the one who I was deeply in love with. _So...unreal. _I thought, cocking my head to examine my reflection. My heart was beating painfully against my chest, and the sick, nervous feeling was still twisting knots into my stomach.

"Olin's here." Katara called softly from the back of the room.

"...okay." I replied, distractedly, as I mused over my thoughts.

There was a distant, quiet rustle, followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, sis. Today's the day, huh? I —," Suddenly, his words were cut short, and I lifted my eyes to look past my own reflection to see my brother. His face was blank, and he looked unnaturally pale.

"Olin?" I inquired, turning around and rushing over. "Are you alright?"

"I...yes." He nodded, "This is really happening, isn't it? You getting married, and all." He looked sad, almost. Catching my eyes, he steadily held them, smiling at me. "They would like him."

"Our parents?"

"Yeah. They would like Aang. I don't want to sound cheesy, or anything..." he looked like he was trying not to cry, "but I knew from the first moment I saw you two, all those years ago, in the cave on the outskirts of the city I was living in...that, well, this day would probably come."

"Olin..."

His gray eyes were glistening, and he bowed his head. "Ah, I'm sorry, Vinca, it's just...I wish Dad and Mom could be here. To see you, all beautiful, and to see your wedding."

I smiled sadly. "I know. Me too, Olin. But...I have you guys. My family. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Collecting himself, my brother straightened, smiling broadly at me. "Yeah. Your — my — friends are the best people I've ever came across. I'm glad that you've met them — and that I've had the chance to meet them, too." He breathed in, closing his eyes momentarily. "Well...I've better get going." He tilted his head, and suddenly pulled me close.

Immediately, I hugged him back. "I love you, Olin. Thank you for coming."

I could almost hear him grinning. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, sis."

* * *

_Oh no oh no oh no. _I repeated in my mind, my foot bouncing nervously against the ground. I was anxious, scared, and nervous all at the same time, and all of Katara's attempts to soothe me had gone down the drain. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, and I felt even sicker now than when I did before. I could literally hear the chatter of all the people that had gathered inside of the secluded meadow, and that was only making things worse. My throat was tight, and my lower lip was bleeding slightly from the amount of chewing I had done on it.

"Ready?" Katara asked.

"No," I blurted, then shot her a weak smile. "I mean,_ yes_, but...oh, Spirits..." I breathed, shaking my head.

She giggled, pulling me in for a quick hug. "Everything will be fine." She comforted. "Everyone is already in there, just waiting for you." She beamed.

I paled. "That didn't help any."

Katara laughed lightly once more. "What's there to worry about?"

"What if I fall? What if —,"

"Oh, Vinca." She squeezed my hand gently. "You'll be fine." She repeated.

Now, I squeezed my eyes closed as she motioned me forward.

"Break a leg!" she whispered just as the sound of beautiful music began to echo out of the meadow, which was encased from my view by a thick circle of trees. The path into the clearing was lit by candles, which gave a warm smell as I was guided in, by Olin, who seemed just as nervous as I.

"Oh, man." I whispered to Olin as we broke into the clearing. It was my first time seeing the meadow, and it was gorgeous.

Pews lined the aisle, and it seemed that everyone turned to look at us in unison. The trees were decorated with beautiful assortments of flowers, flags, and much more. Everything seemed...right, oddly enough, and slowly, I felt my worries disappearing as I took in the area around me. However, as my eyes rested at the finish line at the end of the aisle, my heart instantly sped up.

Aang smiled broadly at me as he catch my eye, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The music softened and I shyly returned the smile just as the sound erupted into gorgeous, melodic tunes. My cheeks warmed as he slowly took me in.

I tried to advert my eyes, but only got as far as the first seats before my eyes involuntarily went back to Aang. As we drew nearer, I could feel myself both getting calm and more nervous as we did so.

And then, we were done walking. Olin's grasp on me suddenly disappeared, and I was left alone, staring up at Aang, who seemed...amused at me. His smile was mischievous and his eyes twinkling like stars. My skin tingled when he took my hands in his, his hands providing soft warmth to my, much smaller ones.

I was distinctively aware of the priest speaking, but it was all a jumble of words.

_Is this really happening? _I found myself idly wondering. Everything felt so surreal. _This has to be a dream..._but I was assured that it wasn't when Aang gave my hands a light squeeze.

I was pulled back to reality momentarily to say, "I do."

When it was Aang's turn, his words rang crystal clear in my mind. "I do." He smiled knowingly at me.

A few versus later, the priest then stated the sealing act. _"You may kiss the bride." _

Our lips met in the middle, and then everything felt so...right, again. The world around me broke out into cheering, and when we pulled away, I found myself grinning like a fool at Aang — _my husband. _

"I love you," Aang leaned down to murmur into my ear, and I could almost see the smile on his lips.

"I love you, too." The words came out effortlessly and without a second thought — just as they should.


	19. Chapter 19: Fight or Flight

As the wedding ceremony ended with cheers, the pews were exchanged for hundreds of circular tables to seat the many, many guests that were milling around and chatting contently with each other. Aang's light grip on my hand never vanished, and I thought myself lucky as he guided me in and out of the huge crowds. Aang seemed actually comfortable around so many people, and more than once, he was stopped by a complete stranger to talk.

When the sun began to set and the air became cooler, people seemed to settle down and finish their meals. Finally, it felt like I had Aang to myself — at least for a few moments — and as I took a seat next to him, I let my eyes linger longer than usual. My fiance — _no, husband!_ — was intently studying the area around him, his all-too-familiar big, goofy grin on his face.

"Hey," Aang noticed me looking at him, and his smile softened. "how are you?"

Shaking myself out of my trance, I effortlessly returned the smile. "I'm good. Actually - great." I shifted, leaning on my elbows. It was nice to rest after being on my feet the entire day. "What about you? Any girls giving you trouble?" I teased warmly, winking at him.

He laughed lightly, his smile not faltering once. "Nah. Well - maybe Toph, but there's nothing really to be done with her." He nodded towards the said earthbender, who already seemed to have downed her fair share of alcohol for the night._ Plus_ some.

"True," My eyes wandered the crowds, and rested on a particular couple. Suki and Sokka were standing off to the side, slowly dancing to the soft beat of the music. Sokka's cheeks were burning a bright red, and Suki's head as tossed back in laughter. I noted Suki's swelled stomach, and unconsciously smiled. _Only a few more weeks until the baby arrives..._I thought excitedly, and then noticed another couple. Zuko and Katara, the most unlikely couple in the world, dancing together, with Katara's head nestled in the grove of the Firelord's neck affectionately. _Aww..._

A gently tap on my forearm managed to pull me back into reality.

"Hm?" I questioned distractedly, blinking and turning back towards Aang, who was looking at me with a bemused expression.

"I asked if you wanted to dance," his eyes were twinkling, "but I think you were a bit...distracted."

Sticking my tongue out at him, I nudged him lightly. "Mhm," I glanced at his extended hand and hesitantly smiled. "Dance? I don't know..."

"Isn't dancing _required_ at weddings?" Aang probed, his tone full of warmth.

"...I suppose." I frowned at his hand, still extended.

"_Especially_ for the bride and the groom?" He was teasing me now; and I simply rolled my eyes at him, grinning like a fool.

"Okay, okay." I took his hand. It was warm, and very familiar. "Go easy on me, though." I requested with a quiet giggle.

Aang chuckled as he guided me towards the slightly crowded dance floor. "Of course, m'lady." He winked, bowing. His action earned yet another laugh and eye-roll from me. Pulling me close, he released my hand and placed his arms around my waist, and, automatically, my own arms snaked around his neck. Though I'd never admit, dancing with him was thrilling. His movements were as fluid and as graceful as light breeze, and I found myself anticipating each of his movements and following them effortlessly.

"See? You aren't a bad dancer." Aang stated as he twirled me.

"Don't get so sure, Mister Avatar." I warned, laughing as I returned from the twirl.

He smiled, dipping me bridal-style. My hair almost grazed the ground, and he grinned lazily down at me as he scooped me back up, twisting me swiftly back into his arms.

"Someone's a little cocky tonight with their dancing, aren't they?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly at him.

"Maybe."

He pulled me closer, his lips grazing lightly against mine before spinning me into yet another twirl. I resisted the urge to scowl at his smug expression.

"You're such a tease," I told him, firmly wrapping my arms back around his neck.

"There's nothing bad about that, is there?" His stormy gray eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I don't know. You tell me." I moved forward, pressing my lips against his. My lips tugged into a smile as his gentle grip on my waist tightened slightly as he moved to deepen the kiss; yet, as he did so, I pulled back, grinning at his dismay.

Aang rolled his eyes, his lips curving into a smile as we continued to dance to the faint beat of music. Now, the crowd of dancing people had considerably thickened, and it was hard to move from place to place. So, instead, Aang and I kept to simply rocking on our toes, with my head on his chest and his arms tightly around my waist. The sun had disappeared and the stars had arrived, along with the distinctive twinkle of lightening bugs in the distance.

Feeling content, I glanced up at Aang through thick lashes. "Today has been perfect."

"I can't argue with that." He replied in an instant, pressing his lips to my forehead.

We settled into a warm silence, the loudness of the reception, dancing, and chatter resolving around us. Closing my eyes, I rested my head against his heart, listening to the faint, steady beat of his heart. I suddenly felt exhausted as the day's events dawned back on me — but oddly enough, very much awake. Everything felt right, and I didn't object it one bit.

"Hey," Aang spoke up, "remember that one time we threw a dance party? In that one cave? In the Fire Nation?"

I blinked, and smiled. "Oh, yeah. And _you_ were the one who threw it, not us." I corrected with a laugh.

"Well, it was still pretty good."

"If you insist." I teased.

"I think this dance party is just a_ little_ bit better, though."

Laughing, I rolled my eyes playfully at him as we swayed into the crowd.

* * *

Around midnight, just as the half-moon reached its peak among the glittering stars, the crowds began to thin. Some people stumbled tipsily, others drunk with exhaustion but each managed to wave a farewell and a hearty _"congratulations!" _before disappearing down the fading path exiting from the meadow. Lightening bugs blinked in the shadows along with the candles whose wicks were nearly ashes.

Sleepily, my brother and his wife gave us kisses of goodbyes before following the path of trampled grass leading out of the meadow, a sleeping Tzac cradled in Sierra's arms. Zuko had somehow managed to drag the irritable (and drunken) Toph away, all while giving his girlfriend an exasperated look. Once Katara had bid Zuko, Sokka, and Suki a good night along with Aang and I, she turned to say her own goodbyes before skipping along the path herself. Leaving Aang and I alone with the darkness that was a serene quietness.

"What a night." I sighed, my eyes trailing over the discarded meadow before resting on the barely visible silhouette of my fiance — no, _husband _— and I couldn't help but smiling as I recalled the day's events. It all seemed strangely surreal, like a dream...but one that I really didn't want to wake up from.

Aang nodded, rubbing his brilliant grey eyes. "I know. _Buuuut._..it's not over, yet." Even with hardly any light, the mischievous glint in his eyes were unmistakable.

I peered up at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Now, Aang was unable to hide his wide grin. "C'mon, I'll show you." A heartbeat later, I was scooped up in his arms before I could even make a sound of protest or surprise. Chuckling, Aang put out the few remaining candles with a flick of a wrist before starting down the path, which was bathed in shadows. Miraculously, Aang managed to stay on the worn trail instead of running straight into a tree.

"Aang, I _can_ walk, you know." I squirmed, pouting up at him.

"I know," He smiled cheekily down at me, "but this is more _romantic_."

"Romantic, huh?" Laughter floated out of my parted lips as I gazed at him.

He nodded vigorously. "Plus, I figured your feet were hurting from standing all day."

My cheeks instantly warmed. "That's sweet of you." I murmured, leaning up and pecking him lightly on the cheek as my heart swelled with affection.

Aang's cheeks flushed a pale pink underneath the faint moonlight, and he simply smiled down at me in response. Nestling against him, I sighed contently against his warm body as the familiar _thump - thump - thump _of his heartbeat rang into my ears. The steady beat eventually lulled me into closing my eyes, and moments later I found myself drifting into sleep —

"We're here!" Aang suddenly exclaimed cheerfully, jerking me away. Blinking, I squinted into the darkness and made out a huge figure standing a few yards away. Heavy breathing and a quiet rumble told me it could only be _one_ thing — Appa!

Aang let me down from his arms, but kept his fingers entwined with mine as we approached the flying bison. An all-too-familiar chattering noise affirmed that Momo was also here, and I laughed as he wrapped himself around Aang's neck.

"Hey, Appa." I scratched the bison's cheek affectionately. Appa roared in appreciation before rising to his stubby feet, obviously eager for flight. "Aang," I turned to my husband, eyeing him suspiciously, "what's going on here?" I inquired.

"What? Appa's not a good enough surprise?" Aang jested with a laugh, before getting serious. "Well, if you _must_ know," he sighed dramatically, untangling Momo from his neck. "we are departing for our honeymoon." He stated in a sing-song tone.

Immediately, I stiffened, eyes widening. "W - What? _Honeymoon_?" Panic spread through me, "I haven't packed anything! I —,"

"Relax, Vinca." Aang placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, smiling. "Everything's set, packed, and ready to go." He motioned to Appa's saddle, where I noticed several bags stored neatly. "Suki and Katara packed for you." He added reassuringly.

I breathed in deeply, using my free hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. "You could have at least _told_ me." I told him, a bit disgruntled.

"What would've been the fun in that?" He teased as he helped me carefully up onto the leather saddle.

I poked him, "Uh..._not_ nearly giving me a heart attack!" I said in exasperation, and I stuck my lower lip out as he merely laughed.

"Sorry," he calmed down, flashing me a smile. "but it was supposed to be a surprise."

_"Obviously." _I raised an eyebrow as I settled down. My ivory dress pooled out around me, setting great contrast to the dark brown saddle.

Aang flicked Appa's reins, and the flying bison was among the clouds seconds later. It was truly beautiful flying in the clear night sky; the stars swarmed around you like bees, and the moon cast a cool shadow over you. Leaning back against the edge of the saddle, I watched as Aang joined me with a smile.

"So, Mister Avatar," I surveyed the air, "what's our destination?"

Aang flushed. "It's...an, erm, surprise."

Shooting him an incredulous look, I groaned. "Of _course_ it is."

Aang chuckled lightly, moving closer to me. He wrapped his warm, strong arms around me, and instinctively I found myself leaning into him. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Will you at least tell me what direction we're going?" I requested with a hopeful smile.

"...West." He finally replied.

"West?" I echoed, my brows furrowing together as I tried to decipher what was out west. _Countless things..._I realized with a sigh.

He nodded. "Yup. West." He confirmed, grinning at my exasperation.

"You're impossible." I decided, resting my head in the crook of his neck and closing my eyes, suddenly feeling the weight of the day's activities settle on my shoulders.

"But you love me, right?" Aang teased, pulling my closer.

"But I love you." I repeated sleepily, smiling as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Good, because I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the soft breeze tugging at my hair. Groggily, I pried open my eyes, squinting against the faint golden light radiating from the rising sun. Peering around, I saw that Aang was asleep beside me, mouth parted slightly in a silent snore. Nestled against his leg was Momo, who was in a deep slumber, as well. I smiled at the two before straightening, allowing a yawn or two to escape my mouth before reaching for the luggage. After a few seconds of investigation, I found mine, and began to rummage through for something casual to wear instead of my wedding dress.

Finally, I found what I was looking for, and once returning the luggage to its former place, began to pull off the ivory gown.

_Ugh...where's the darn clasp? Oh, there...urgg, they must _love_ making these things difficult to take off..._what seemed like eternity later, I had escaped the wrath of the dress and discarded it carefully onto the saddle's interior.

A quiet, almost inaudible sigh drew my attention to Aang, who was straightening with a huge yawn. "Morning..." he mumbled tiredly, his hands coming up to rub at his still-closed eyes.

Smiling, I reached for the plain yellow shirt I had retrieved from my bag and began to tug it on. "Good morning," I said, my words slightly muffled by the shirt. "how'd you sleep?" Once the shirt was over my head, I began to button it.

Aang blinked open his eyes and hesitantly looked around, allowing his grey eyes to adjust. "Fine —," Suddenly, he stopped with a sharp gasp, causing me to look at him in concern. My husband's cheeks were a bright red, and he was staring intently at the worn leather saddle. " — Sorry, I didn't know you were getting dressed —," he explained quickly, his cheeks flushing an even _darker_ shade, if possible.

Biting my lip to refrain from laughing, I simply rolled my eyes at him while I finished dressing. "Aang, you're fine." I assured him.

He didn't seem to hear me, though. " — _So_ sorry —," he continued rambling.

"Aang," I sighed, "You're fine. I'm done getting dressed, anyway."

Aang glanced up, and frowned at my expression. "What?" He inquired in confusion.

This time, I couldn't help but laugh at his confusion. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed," I teased, leaning towards him and kissing him gently on the cheek.

Despite himself, he blushed once more. "No comment," he ducked, pouting at my laughter.

Grinning broadly, I peered over the saddle to the ground far below, which was a mere blur. "So, how much further till we get there?" I asked, settling back down.

Aang, whose cheeks were cooling, shrugged nonchalantly. "We could stop and rest, if you'd like. Appa's probably getting tired, anyway." He patted the bison's side. "He's getting out of shape." he grinned.

I laughed. "Alright. I think there's a village down there."

"Let's check it out."

* * *

We landed in a small, grassy clearing in a forest. Leaving Appa and Momo to their things, Aang and I started towards the village, which we confirmed was actually there. Aang challenged me to a race — which may or may not have involved a bit of airbending — and, of course, Aang won with a smug expression. It didn't take long before we were walking on a set path, and fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the entrance of the village.

"'Makapu Village'," I read from the sign as we entered the small town. It was very alive — vendors lining the streets, the smell of food wafting in the air — but it still seemed that most of the population was still asleep. A few vendors had actually set up business so early in the morning, and the ones that did had about five costumers surrounding them.

As we walked down the cobblestone street, I noticed several people giving Aang several curious looks. Brushing it off, I was just about to point out a certain vendor when a loud, earsplitting screech rang out across the sleepy village.

_"Aang!" _

Immediately, Aang froze, as did I, and I narrowed my eyes as I black-haired girl came pelting towards us.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! You're _back!" _the girl was saying, literally bouncing on her toes. Squealing, she thrust her arms around Aang, who still seemed to be frozen with confusion. The female's hair was strung up into two pony tails right above her ears, and she seemed to be just a little bit younger than Aang and I. Brown eyes wide with enthusiasm, she jerked away from Aang, staring up at him excitedly, "Spirits — you're — you're really _back!" _Seemingly unable to resist, she threw her arms around Aang once more.

"..._Meng?" _Aang blinked, slowly prying the younger girl off of him.

'Meng' squeaked. "You remember me!" She looked like she was about to swoon.

"Yeah," Aang relaxed, laughing. "You're a little hard to forget."

Meng flushed, and began to curl a stray piece of hair around her finger. "Hmm..." she frowned, pointing at his ears. "Your ears aren't so big anymore." She sounded..._disappointed?_

Confused, I looked at Aang and back to the girl. "You...you guys know each other?"

That's when Meng seemed to notice me, and she looked at me with a bit of disregard.

Aang nodded. "Yup. Katara, Sokka, and I stopped here a _long_ time ago — before you joined the group — and helped save the town from the volcano." He explained, his voice nonchalant.

My eyes searched his face, hoping for more of an answer, but found none.

Meng lurched forward, snatching Aang's arm and literally dragging him along. "C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_!" she exclaimed, "Aunt Wu predicted you'd come! Silly me for doubting she was wrong!"

"Aunt Wu?" I repeated, still confused.

Both ignored me, oblivious to my question. Sighing, I followed them to a neatly set up building, which read _Wu's Fortunes _across the top, right above the door. The door slammed shut behind them, and I had to struggle to open it before hurriedly following.

"This way, this way!" Meng was saying, her high-pitched voice carrying throughout the entire building. "Aunt Wu! He's here! _He's really here!" _Following the sound of her voice, I stopped outside of a closed door. Suddenly, the door _whooshed_ open, revealing Meng herself. "Oh. It's _you_." She looked at me distastefully. "_You'll_ have to wait out here." She motioned towards a set of pillows.

"But —,"

"Either sit or get out, Missy!"

I frowned at her, before obliging.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, readers! Firstly, I'd like to apologize for my horrendously slow updating speed. You guys definitely don't deserve that. And, there's nothing I can blame except for lack of inspiration, laziness, and slow internet speed. _BUT. _I have somewhat regained my writing muse! Hopefully, chapters will be wrote and posted sooner, or I might just give up on myself. I'm honestly disappointed with myself for completely ignoring this story — but I'm determined to get back in the groove of things.

A _HUGE _thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story! I owe you guys _a lot. _

**Side note —**

So, when writing this chapter, I wasn't really sure what direction I was going. And, _bam __— I find myself thinking: Hey! Why not bring some old, season one characters in?! _And, here we are. Aang and Vinca depart on their "mysterious" honeymoon ("mysterious" honeymoon because Vinca has no idea where they're going) and stop for a rest stop in a seemingly random village. Meng shows up. Remember Meng? I thought I had forgotten about her, but, as Aang said, she's kind of hard to forget. But, if you've forgotten, I'll give you a little summary — basically, Katara, Sokka, and Aang met her in this village. Aunt Wu predicted that she'd marry a man with big ears, and, well, Aang had big ears. Instantly, she had a crush.

Leave your thoughts or opinions in the reviews or P.M. me on what you'd like to see in the next chapters!

_Thank you tons! _


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter Twenty

_Surprise, Surprise!_

It seemed like hours passed before Aang finally emerged from the back room. Immediately, I was on my feet to greet him, feeling relieved to be away from Meng's disgruntling gaze.

"Aang," I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he'd answer my questions: _Who's Aunt Wu? What's going on here? _"I —," I was interrupted as a new presence filled the room.

Standing in the doorway where Aang had just exited was a short, stout woman with a head of gray hair. She stared at me steadily, and motioned for me to come with her.

Blinking in confusion, I shot Aang a wayward look, and he simply shrugged. Swallowing, I hesitantly followed the woman back into a small, warm room. Four pillows were positioned around a tiny fire pit.

"Sit, my dear." The woman nodded towards a plush cushion. I obliged, and looked at her curiously. "As predicted, the Avatar and his wife came." She smiled at me, "I am Aunt Wu." She stated, as if reading my mind.

"Nice to meet you, Aunt Wu. I'm —," I began to introduce myself.

"Vinca. Vinca Demean." Aunt Wu finished gently. "Born into a nonbending family in the Fire Nation colonies. Your parents died while you were at a young age — your brother went to war, while your grandmother perished in a fire." I stiffened, staring at her with wide eyes. Oblivious to my reaction, she continued on, "You were arrested on account of being believed to be an airbender, " her eyes flickered to my wrists, where the burn marks still faintly showed.

"How do you —?"

Aunt Wu shifted, leaning forward. "Darling, I can sense some terrible discomfort stirring in your past." She carefully took my hands in hers, where she slowly ran a finger over my scars. Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily, and she hummed quietly to herself, as if deep in thought.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and made to move my hands out of hers, but froze when she abruptly announced:

"Fire." Her eyes flashed open, and she studied me intently. "Fire. And...guilt." She released my hands and settled back on her seat with a sigh. "My dear, to further look into the future, one must smooth over the bumps in their past."

I swallowed. "Aunt Wu," I started, "I...I don't understand."

"You fear the flames," she said, "the flames that did this to you. The flames that killed your grandmother - the guilt that sits on you for allowing it."

"No, I don't." I said curtly, my voice firm.

Aunt Wu stared at me blankly. "We both know that is untrue, darling." She murmured softly.

Looking away, I stared intently at the ground.

"But, you must know, that you cannot be blamed for the fire than killed your grandmother, Vinca."

I glanced sharply up, "Why not? I - I could've done something. It's my fault that she died - if I hadn't - if I_ wasn't_ —"

"If you weren't an airbender, where would the world be now?"

"The same," I protested, "The war would be over. _I_ didn't do anything remarkable. _Aang_ was the one who —,"

Aunt Wu sighed. "You're ignorant, if I must say." She smiled softly, "When you've come to..._terms_ with yourself, please, return."

I blinked, "What?"

Aunt Wu was already rising to her feet. "You're in denial, so when you've understood, come back. I have a feeling it won't be long." She began moving towards the door. "See you soon, Vinca dear."

I simply stared at her before shaking my head. "Oh - okay, alright, uh, see you soon, then." I slipped through the open door, and closed it gently behind me, my mind still swirling with confusion.

As soon as I stepped through the door and back into the lobby, Aang jumped straight to his feet, a relieved expression on his face as he subtly brushed Meng off. "Hey," he greeted brightly, "how was it? What'd she say - did you like her?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I reached for Aang's hand. "It was...interesting - and, she, ah, said for me to come back later?" I ducked my head with a frown, my last words coming off rambled together.

Aang blinked, "...alright, then," he grinned, "Will do." He squeezed my hand, "Want to go get something to eat?"

I nodded, still a bit distraught, "Sure."

My husband cocked his head towards Meng, "See you, Meng."

"Bye," she toed the floor, looking like she wanted to come more - or, even, come with us, but she shot Aang a warm smile and me, a_ not_-so-much one.

Once we were back on the street, I glanced at Aang. "I don't think she likes me that much," I mumbled.

"Don't be silly," Aang laughed, swooping down to press a kiss to my cheek.

I laughed lightly, rolling my eyes as I nudged him away. "So, what did Aunt Wu predict for _you_?"

"Hmm...she predicted that you'd ask me what she predicted."

"Really?"

He laughed, "Kidding. She said...she said that the future is good. Bright."

"That's a relief," I poked him, smiling up at him. "I better stay with you, then!" I teased warmly.

"Hey - what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Giggling, I leaned into him, "Kidding," I echoed his own words, and he simply chuckled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Aang reached for my hand.

"Okay, smarty-pants." I squeezed his hand, "Another question, then. Where are we going for this - honeymoon?" I inquired, my expression hopeful.

Aang simply raised an eyebrow. "It's a surprise, remember?" He cheekily reminded me.

I scowled at the worn cobblestone road. "Yeah," I admitted, "but I was hoping you'd forget that it was a surprise and just tell me."

He chuckled lightly, "Maybe next time." He winked at me.

"Why can't you tell me?" I whined, pouting.

"It's a _surprise."_

"Yeah, but..." I trailed off, sighing. "West. There's a ton of things out west."

He nodded. "That's true."

"If I guess it, will you tell me?"

Aang grinned. "Nope."

* * *

After grabbing lunch, Aang and I headed back to Aunt Wu's place. Now that I knew what to expect, I was a little bit confident - but still nervous.

As soon as we entered the small building, Meng approached us, her eyes only on Aang. Making a face at her (in which she didn't see) I bid farewell to my husband before silently retracing my old path to the backroom. I wasn't surprised to see Aunt Wu, waiting for me.

"Relax, Vinca." Aunt Wu smiled as I sat down. "Your nerves are running haywire."

I flushed, lowering my head.

"Hm..." She tapped her chin before rising to her feet. "Maybe some tea will help. Jasmine, right?"

I blinked. "Uh - yes, please. Thank you." I was about to ask how she knew my favorite flavor - but thought better. She was Aunt Wu, after all.

The elderly lady moved to the back of the room, where a pot of tea was already simmering over a small fire. Carefully, she retrieved it, and, along with two cups, returned to her former seat. A few moments later she was handing the cup over to me.

"It smells delicious." I stated, drinking in the warm, familiar scent. I was suddenly hit with the memory of Iroh - and smiled.

Aunt Wu beamed at the compliment. "Thank you. It is my favorite flavor, as well." She lifted the cup to her lips.

There was a short, peaceful silence in which the fortune teller broke.

"I remember when the Avatar and his friends first visited." She recalled, "I predicted they would, and they did, a bit lately, if I may add." Aunt Wu chuckled, setting her tea down. "Your husband is still the same -_ taller_, though." She smiled. "And maybe a little bit more mature. Spirits, was he ever so eager for his fortunes." Leaning forward, she glanced warmly at me. "Mainly his love life. Future and...present."

I raised an eyebrow, giggling into my hands. I could only imagine a younger Aang rushing into Aunt Wu's about his love life.

"It _was_ pretty funny." Aunt Wu agreed with a chuckle of her own. "The Watertribe girl - Katara - was also very eager on her future, as well." She grimaced a bit. "Maybe_ too_ eager."

My giggles increased.

Aunt Wu was laughing quietly as well. "Her brother, Sokka, didn't believe in my ways. Science, he said, was the answer." She smiled. "A very energetic group, that was."

I bit down my laughter and smiled back at her. "Yes," I nodded, "and they're good people, too." I shifted back, glancing at her. "Did...Did all your predictions come true?"

Aunt Wu merely smiled softly. "Vinca, my dear, it's up to you if your fortune comes true. My predictions can change as easily as the wind. And you should know how that works, being an airbender." She paused, then added, thoughtfully. "Yes, most of them did come true."

I looked at her in awe. "That's - That's really interesting." I told her. "How can you see the future?"

"Through many years of learning, studying, and observing." Aunt Wu replied, voice nonchalant.

"Wow..." I breathed. I silently wondered how long it took before she was able to do so.

"Now that you've relaxed..." Aunt Wu changed the subject, "I'd like to read your fortune, if I may."

I blushed, "Oh! Right. Ah..." I glanced at her. "How...?"

"I'll take your hands, dear." She reached for my hands and overturned them so that they were palm-side up. Aunt Wu stared intently at them, occasionally drawing a wrinkled finger over my palms (which tickled).

"Do you see anything?" I inquired shyly after a few moments of silence.

Aunt Wu hummed to herself, oblivious to my question. Then, "Ah...yes," She breathed, seeming delighted. "Excellent. Vinca, it seems that you have a very..._interesting_ path ahead..." Her eyes narrowed as she continued staring at my palms. "...oh, my..." she exhaled, frowning deeply. Humming, she traced a line on my hand. "Wonderful...wonderful..." She seemed delighted once more. "Good...oooh, _that'll_ be tough...ah, there you go..."

"Aunt Wu?" I frowned, trying to pry her from her musings. I was desperate to know what she was seeing - or, uh, reading.

"Ah," She let go of my palm, looking up at me with a pleasant expression. "Don't sound so worried, darling." She commented upon seeing my distraught face. "Your future is lovely - as was your husband's."

I beamed. "Really? That's great - what happens in my future?" I pressed earnestly.

Aunt Wu simply smiled. "Oh, Vinca, my dear, now _that's_ the surprise. You mustn't worry, though. It truly is lovely." She straightened to her feet.

My smiled faltered. "What? A...surprise? I repeated. _What was with all these surprises?!_

Aunt Wu laughed lightly at my displeasure. "Yes," She confirmed, collecting our now-cold tea cups. "Life is a surprise in itself, Vinca. Now, if you'd like to find out what the surprise is - _live_ it." She gave me a soft look. "You'll do well, darling."

I rose to my feet, bowing my head at her. Admittedly, I was a bit disappointed - but a part of me was relieved. Not knowing the future meant that I didn't have the worry that much about certain things, which was good. "Okay..." I trailed off, "Thank you so much, Aunt Wu."

"You're welcome. Now, hurry along. You have an eventful night tonight, dear." Aunt Wu winked at me, chuckling heartily to herself.

* * *

**AN: **Oh, my. I am really, really sorry - I was planning on getting this up much earlier (two weeks earlier!) but my internet blew out, and it's taken forever to get it back up. Then, when I came to upload this, it didn't save - and I had to retype it. So...yeah, I'm really, really sorry! ^^'


End file.
